terraria_rus_fanonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Fun - arts и Идеи(Dr.Elisey)
Основные боссы= Dr.elisey 12:37, февраля 1, 2012 (UTC) Немного фан арта и идеи. CataRust CataRust.png| *Имеет 30000hp. И 35 защиты. *Наносит 80-100 урона оружием, и когда касается игрока. *Прислужники наносят 80 урона. *Hardmod boss. *Может появится в святых землях. "Попробуй на вкус, мое искусство!" *Босс, летает по окрестности, и стреляет разными шарами, призывая радужные облака и стреляя радужными лучами, и молниями, на второй фазе начинает призывать самонаводящийся огромные шары, огненная звезда, и ускоряет атаку, ведет уже более прицельный огонь. *Анимация: CataRust.gif| CataRust2.gif|V2 Ктулху Ктулху_2.0_Art_Elisey.png| "Посмотрим как ты избежишь это!" *Имеет иммунитет ко всем эффектам. *Имеет 100000hp. И 65 защиты. *Наносит 100-150 урона оружием, и когда касается игрока. *Прислужники наносят 80 урона. *Hardmod boss. *Босс когда пробужден при жертвоприношений появляется в одном из концов океана, появится так же может при призыве культистами, случайно. Босс кидается диалогами и затем использует одну из атак, его нельзя перелететь, сразу накладывает эффект (отброшен телепатией, или убит телепатией, если зажат к стене) босс двигается в одном направлений подобно стене плоти, но держится на поверхности, ниже его тела виднеются щупальца которые играют заднего фона, босс иногда останавливается что бы применить одну из рук для атаки, кроме ударов кулаками босс может использовать разные виды магических атак, выстреливать шарами из пальца по направлению игрока или же лучем, игрок должен успеть увернутся ибо луч проходит насквозь стен, затем призывает разных существ, себе в помощь, предсказать атаки ктулху не просто, скажет одно, сделает по своему. На второй фазе отбрасывает оболочку, и виднеются его мозги и обнажен рот, атаки становятся более агрессивными, иногда босс вытягивает язык что бы схватить игрока, поймав его он попытается его съесть, просто затащив в свой рот, игроку придется сопротивляться этому. *Падает с него при смерти вещи напоминающие рыбронские, только в стиле ктулху, и сам питомец - ктулху. Медиа:09_-_Boss-1.ogg Omegablivion Идея Dr.elisey'a OmegaBlivion_Head.png| *Имеет иммунитет ко всем эффектам. *Имеет 178000hp. И 65 защиты. *Наносит 160 урона когда касается игрока. *Прислужники наносят 120 урона. *SuperHardmod boss. *Omegablivion Sword - 35000hp, 70 защиты. После уничтожения призывается снова, пока сам босс жив. *Близнец - Avistronblivion - 66000hp, 50 защиты. При уничтожении призывается снова, пока сам босс жив. *Близнец - Elistronblivion - 65000hp, 55 защиты. При уничтожении призывается снова, пока сам босс жив. Первая фаза Босс приходит оповещая игрока (я уничтожу этот хрупкий мир!) Реагирует на атаку игрока, выпуская шары и лазеры, затем идет в стремительную атаку, выпускает прислужника - меч Omegablivion Sword, затем начинает вибрировать и телепортироватся, по поведению напоминая мозг ктулху - вторая фаза, и стреляя шарами, шары можно разрушить, затем пускает лучи которые могут отскакивать от стен Вторая фаза Босс оповещает о призыве глаз (Вперед глаза) Так же реагирует на таки игрока, начинает телепортироватся, напоминая мозг ктулху вторая - фаза, при этом обстреливая шарами, и лучами, и отдаляясь, пока игрок занят глазами и его мечем, после идет на сближение, в конце концов начинает атаковать быстрее, и стреляя огромным лучем изо рта. Прислужники *Omegablivion's_Sword, атакует как обычный меч, при раскрутке обстреливает лазером местность, при таране в сторону где был игрок выстреливает лучем, стоит быть начеку. *AvisTronblivion, Преследует игрока, и обстреливает шарами которые отскакивают, и телепортируется. *ElisTronblivion, преследует игрока, стреляя лазером, и старается укусить, напоминая агрессивную плантеру. Спрайты прислужников. Omegablivion's_Sword.png| AvisTronblivion.png| ElisTronblivion.png| OC ReMix 1562 Chaos Legion 'The Souls of Chaos' a way to nowhere, feel no fear by RoeTaKa-0| Молот Блокиратор (BanHammer - Boss) Идея Dr.elisey'a BanHammer_Boss.png| *Имеет иммунитет ко всем эффектам. *Имеет 30000 здоровья. И 80 защиты. *Наносит 160 урона когда касается телом молота. *На сервере при настройке администратора может блокировать игроков или кикать их. *Hardmod boss. Первая фаза По поведению напоминает FishRon, за исключением того что он сначала раскручивается, перед тем как идти в стремительную атаку, когда он идет в до гонку за игроком его защита увеличивается до 200 , и почти все оружие становится бесполезным, на 1 урон. Когда он пассивно летает то начинает выпускать шары и прислужников - молоты возмездия. Вторая фаза Босс начинает вибрировать, как святая броня, его скорость становится выше, выше чем на асфальте, при этом оставляя красный огненный слет и начинает стрелять желтым лучем, защита так же высокая при такой атаке на 1 урон. Когда он становится пассивным то начинает выпускать большие шары и больше прислужников, затем снова раскручивается и начинает стрелять по сторонам своим лучем, после этого снова начинает преследовать игрока. *Падает мини копия босса BanHammer'a. Kirby 64 Zero Two Battle Music - Extended| Космический Герцог Рыброн Идея Dr.elisey'a Space_Герцог_Рыброн.png| Space_Герцог_Рыброн_Phase2.png|Phase2 Первая *Имеет 60000 здоровья. И 60 защиты. *Действует как обычный босс второго уровня. Делает несколько супер-быстрых последовательных выпадов на игрока, может догнать даже в полёте. Урон ~150. Останавливается в стороне от игрока, вызывает 4 Акулонадо. Торнадо стоит на месте и не преследует игрока, сам смерч наносит урон игроку (~150). Через несколько секунд из торнадо вылетают "Космические Акулоны" в сторону игрока, уже само-наведением и избегая столкновение с блоками, нанося урон при касании (урон ~150), акулы могут быть убиты игроком. Останавливается в стороне от игрока и стреляет большими плазменными пузырями, следующими за игроком. Пузыри дольше летят и наносят ~150 урона, могут быть уничтожены игроком. Выпускает два самонаводящиеся кольца. Вторая фаза (при 35000 хп) Герцог теряет часть кожи, обнажая свой железный вид, глаза становятся больше, начинает испускать искры и рычать как раптор. Урон при касании 150, увеличивается скорость передвижения. Атака с пузырями усиливается. Герцог кружит в стороне от игрока и пускает пузыри. Урон пузырей 150. Торнадо становятся больше по высоте, наносят (~150) и длятся дольше. Выпускает несколько самонаводящихся водяных колец. Выпускает две голограммы, которые повторяют за ним и действуют аналогично, могут быть уничтожены игроком. Несколько выпадов на игрока, сопровождаются выстрелами из глаз. его прислужники уже не преследуют игрока а следуют за герцогом, защищая его. Продолжает быстро летать. Падает из него: Star_Shark.png| Крутые вещи на акулы тематику. Eye of The Observer Идея Dr.elisey'a left Новый босс (Око Наблюдатель) - Можно встретить в пустыне, на вершине пирамиды, что бы его разбудить придется вставить часть глаза в отверстие для глаза, он просыпается и начинает медленно преследовать игрока и обстреливать его лучами, при этом порождая свои копии и создавая демонические вихри mob, и иногда телепортируясь, для внезапной атаки, после повторяет. Этап фазы второй: Он копирует свое тело на три части, и формирует свое лицо, начинает стрелять супер лучем частиц, и телепортируясь случайно, после обстреливает шквалом световых шаров, и снова телепортируясь в случайное место, после появляется (Ha-ha-ha) И порождает свои темные копии, после этого снова все повторяет. *Если вы проиграли, то босс вернутся на свое место, и вам придется заново искать часть его глаза. *Если удалось его победить, то вы получить большую награду, из случайных вещей, глаз медальон - аксессуар, ковер самолет, монеты, ожерелье пустыни и буря в банке. 5000hp, 25 защиты, 40 урона телом, 25 урона лазером. EggCarrier (ЯйцеНосец) Идея Dr.elisey'a left Hard boss. *Здоровье - 40000. *Уникальный. *Урон - 80. *Защита 30. *Зона - Hardmod, может прийти сам. *Loot - Инопланетное оружие. *Особенность - Высаживает яйцеголовых инопланетян. *Имеет четыре клешни. *Умеет проходить насквозь стены. Starbound OST Desert Battle Theme 2-0 EggCarrier.gif Босс, атакует четырьмя клешнями, таранит, и высаживает по несколько инопланетных десантников, так-же умеет стрелять разным по урону лучем. P.s Спрайт создан, просто так. Поглотитель мозга (Absorber Brain) Идея Dr.elisey'a left SuperHardmod. *Здоровье - 35000. *Уникальный. *Урон - 80. *Защита 20.(80 - защиты, силовое поле) *Зона - SuperHardmod, приходит повсеместно. *Loot - Инопланетное оружие, артефакты, части артефактов. *Особенность - Телепортируется, и обстреливает зажигательной смесью, которая умеет взрываться осколочным зарядом, с дополнительным отскоком от стен. *Умеет проходить насквозь стены. *Может прилетать по 2-3 особи. Босс появляется повсеместно, лишь в новолуние. Первая фаза: Атакует зажигательными бомбами, по 20 бомб с зажигательной смесью, которые умеют отскакивать от стен, при взрыве осколочно разлетаются, и так-же отскакивают от стен, подвержены гравитации. После телепортируется и включает силовой щит, который дает ему 80 защиты, и идет на таран. Вторая фаза: Кажется босс был побежден?! Он упал бес-сознания на землю и не двигается, проходит 5 секунд, он сбрасывает оболочку, и перед нами встает обнаженный и ужасный монстр, с щупальцами. Включает силовой щит 80 защиты, и начинает стрелять волнами телепатии, которые наносят большой урон, оглушают и отбрасывают сильно верх. AbsorberBrain.gif| AbsorberBrain2.gif| Досиратель (Dosiratel) Идея Dr.elisey'a left Hard boss. Босс появляется в искажений, и преследует игрока до конца боя, 10 попыток. Этот босс имеет уникальную особенность, он умеет перерождаться на ходу, 3-4 раза, когда его здоровье подходит к концу, он моментально его восстанавливает до стартового уровня, что делает бой очень долгим, и хотя его броня легкая 25 защиты, его перерождение, делает его очень сложным боссом, вторая его особенность, телепортация, он будет стараться избежать тяжелого урона, и по возможности телепортироваться к вам за спину, + стремительный удар в 100 урона, третья его особенность, при понижений его здоровья он меняет тактику боя, всего 2 фазы боя: Первая фаза: Атакует босс сгустками, как corrupter, и может отцеплять свой щупальца, которые ползут как пожиратель миров. Вторая фаза: Атакует довольно часто, и использует телепортацию, начинает стрелять из своей corrupter пушки, избегать её, ломает вашу броню, и выпускает из-за рта corrupter's. Был дожилателем, но интереснее всего был оригинал Первое перерождение, полным здоровьем Первая фаза: Атакует босс сгустками другого цвета, наносят больше урона, и отращивает больше щупальцев, что-бы потом их отпускать. Вторая фаза: Атакует довольно часто, и использует телепортацию, начинает стрелять из своей corrupter пушки, другого цвета, так=же избегать её, и выпускает elite corrupter's. Второе перерождение, полным здоровьем Первая фаза: Атакует босс сгустками + телепортация, стремительный удар, и использует щупальца как защиту. Вторая фаза: Атакует очень быстро + телепортация, стреляет из всех щупалец, другого цвета, избегать всех, могут поджечь проклятым пламенем, выпускает "колючие слуги досирателя" Очень быстрые и стреляют. Третье перерождение, полным здоровьем, если разозлился Первая фаза: атакует босс уже без щупалец, стреляя своим ртом, затем телепортируется, для стремительного удара. Вторая фаза: Атакует своими "колючие слуги досирателя", и отлетает назад, испуская капельки пота "Волнение" затем отращивает щупальцу с пушкой, и выпускает её, затем телепортируется, что-бы атаковать стремительным ударом. При поражений, босс сделает грустное лицо, и испустив слезу, умрет. *60000 здоровья. *25 защиты. *Урон от прикосновения - 80-100. *оружием-урон: глазом 25-30, луч смерти: - 60-70, *Досиратель - 50 урон от прикосновения, служитель имеет 20 единиц защиты. *Corruper'a elite, - 80 урон от прикосновения, служитель имеет 30 единиц защиты. *При низком здоровье атакует очень быстро. *Оружие босса может вызвать ошеломление и сломанная броня. *Зона - может прийти сам (The Corruption) - Hardmod. *Проходит через блоки. *Призывается: Семя отчаянья. Выпадает из босса: монеты, порченный блок, семена порчи, Пустая руда, душа омерзения - 5-30 Босс напоминает комбинацию из: пожирателя миров, Chtulhu. Битва с боссом очень долгая. center|300 px ДосирательV2.gif Досиратель-arms1.gif Досиратель-arms2.gif Dosiratel.png СкелетронV2.0 Идея Dr.elisey'a left Фраза скелетрона перед боем: Я скелетрон, меня зовут крутая башка, я поглощу твою душу, бу! *Здоровье - 8000 *Альтернативный - уникальный. *Урон - 40. *Защита 20. *Зона - может прийти сам. Когда сдедали адскою броню и оружие + 400 сердец. *Loot - Костяное оружие *Умеет проходить насквозь стены. Альтернативная версия скелетрона, в отличие от обычного скелетрона, эта версия имеет анимацию, и свою тактику боя, но, повторяет старого скелетрона. Машет своими руками, которые тоже имеют анимацию, когда скелетрон переходит в режим вращения головы, выдвигаются кости, и загораются глаза, затем идет на таран, показывая злое выражение лица. На второй фазе: Начинает дышать огнем. Скелетрон-крутая-башка.gif Terraria - Boss 1 Orchestra Mechantera Идея Dr.elisey'a left Hard boss. *Здоровье - 60000-30000 *Альтернативный - уникальный. *Урон - 80. *Защита 40. *Зона - Hardmod, может прийти сам. *Loot - Улучшенное оружие, душа SteamPunk - 25 *Умеет проходить насквозь стены. *Скорость в два раза выше. Альтернативная версия плантеры, и более реактивная,Отличается от обычной более высокой скоростью, как у бешеной плантеры, и нанося почти схожий урон, как у бешеной плантеры. Реактивный двигатель позволяет боссу очень быстро ускорятся, и идя на стремительный таран. В отличия от плантеры, железная версия уже выпускает щупальца и железные споры, а так-же стреляет супер лазером. Вторая фаза: Отрывается рот, и увеличивается урон как у бешеной плантеры, и скорость, так-же выпускает щупальца, и идет на таран, дышит кислотным пламенем, и стреляет лазером. Выпуская по 5 капканов, которые умеют летать, как прислужники. Реактивная железная плантера, может преследовать вас и воздухе, независимо от того прикреплены её крюки или нет. Mechantera.gif Mechantera2.gif Terraria (PC) - Boss 5 (Plantera) EXTENDED-0 P.s Mechantera - Сразу заслужил общее внимание, и многим очень понравился, за то и заслужил кучу наград, и внимание ведущего разработчика Redigit. Механический поглотитель миров Идея Dr.elisey'a left Hard boss. *Здоровье - 80000. *Альтернативный - уникальный. *Урон - 70. *Защита 40. *Зона - Hardmod, может прийти сам. *Loot - Улучшенное оружие, душа священной войны - 25 *Умеет проходить насквозь стены. *Умеет летать, и зависать воздухе. Альтернативная версия уничтожителя, имеет такое-же здоровье, и почти равную защиту, в отличий от него, умеет летать, и имеет свою анимацию. Кроме атаки тарана, может повиснуть воздухе и выпустить 100 зондов - зависит от количества его сегментов, по 5 каждая, затем начинает летать около игрока и обстреливать его из своих орудии, потом снова зависает и начинает смотреть на игрока, затем выстреливает град из лазера и на таран, потом все повторяет. Как и уничтожитель имеет единое здоровье по всему телу, отличает его от уничтожителя другая тактика атаки и ведения войны, во второй фазе начинает гореть, но урона от этого не получает, это нужно для поджигания игрока, достаточно коснуться его. *В отличия от уничтожителя имеет в каждом сегменте по одной турели, турели достаточно большие, в размер его сегмента, и два ствола, имеют свое здоровье - 2000, не имея защиты, что-бы хоть как-то нанести урон боссу, нужно уничтожить хотя-бы одну турель, и затем стрелять в эту открытую точку босса, турели как зонды склонны возрождаться снова, но они в отличие от зондов прикреплены к сегментам босса. А наносят урон такие турели равный урон от головы босса. *Приманка: Странный механический червь. Зонд_МК2.png Turret1.png Душа_священной_войны.png Terraria Soundtrack - Boss 2 (Dubstep Remix) Королева ихора (Queen ichor) Идея Dr.elisey'a left Hard boss. *Здоровье - 25000. И железная версия - 90000. *Редкий - уникальный. *Урон - 70. *Защита 40. *Зона - (Crimson) - Hardmod, может прийти сама. *Loot - оружие в стиле Crimson, уникальные предметы, ключ из плоти, для подземелья из мяса. *Умеет проходить насквозь стены. Босс, усложненная альтернативная версия босса - мозг Cthulhu, и распылителя ихора, но с другой тактикой атаки, он тоже умеет телепортироватся, и + отклоняться от критического урона игрока, что является сложным для игрока с его оружием на критический урон. Атакует босс почти так-же как мозг Cthulhu, но включает щупальца, по 20 штук, которые крутятся вокруг босса, и защищают его, при этом босс идет на таран, а его щупальца умеют отрываться и лететь на игрока, нанося больше урона. На второй фазе, босс начинает поливать игрока ихором - II, ослабляя его броню подобно эффекту сломанной брони, и иногда стреляя желтым лазером, это ихоровая струя, наносит как лазер и эффект ихора - II, проходить сквозь стены, потом идет на таран, обстреливая ихором местность. Фаза третья - босс начинает злится и гневаться, отращивает усложненную версию щупальца, которые умеют стрелять, и так же отрываться, так же призывая распылителей ихора, на то она и королева, созывает на помощь союзников своих, начинает стрелять лазером, очень быстро, и идти на таран, затем когда её здоровье подходит концу, она включает иллюзию, их становится 3 копии, каждая имеет по 10000 здоровья, и копируют оригинал, но, если одолеть самого босса, копии - клоны исчезнут, лопнут. Напомню, телепортируется к вам впритык или наоборот, до конца боя, Так же босс кричит женским истерическим криком, чем другие боссы, на подобие гаста. Босс был создан на заказ, для мода - Авалон. Это последний босс предложения. Vivaldi - Classic Dubstep (Polar Remix) Lunar MC-1 Идея Dr.elisey'a left|Создано специально для террарий Полное название Lunar Marco 1. Hard boss. *Здоровье - 100000. *Редкий - уникальный. *Урон - 160. *Защита 50. *Зона - (Луна - поверхность) UltraHardmod. *Loot - S.D.M.G, уникальное оружие. Босс появляется на луне, Имеет два бластера тесака, умеет призывать дронов, и инопланетную поддержку, сам вооружен секретным оружием, два фокусированных луча, разного действия. Фаза босса один: Он летает по окрестности, стреляя по вам из бластеров, и призывая инопланетную поддержку, затем выпускает дронов. Фаза босса два: Открывает рот, используя новое секретное оружие, третий глаз само наводит на цель, лучи проходят сквозь стены, затем идет на таран, попутно используя свой бластеры как ножи. Фаза босса три: Потеряв часть лица, начинает дышать огнем, и идя на таран, и открывая пасть. Анимация босса: left P.s Заслужил общее внимание, и главного разработчика террарий, тем самым получая награду. Отчаяние (Despair) Идея Dr.elisey'a left Hard boss. *Здоровье - 20000. *Редкий. *Урон - 80. *Защита 60. *Зона - (Crimson - поверхность) Hardmod. *Loot - Выпадает артефакт, одного цвета, позволяя создавать уникальные предметы и оружия, монеты, кости, кости броня - как святая по возможностям. Босс появляется в Crimson, на заднем плане, и иногда запускает свой огромные руки, они немного медлительны чем руки скелетрона, но более крепкие и больше урона наносят. Босс, один из элементов, всего их три - Отчаяние, безысходность, Безразличия - Каждый из них имеет артефакт, соединив их, вы получаете возможность создавать уникальные вещи. Босс не выползает за пределы 1 слоя земли, которого нельзя разрушить, он остается в нем, попутно стреляя из фокусированных глаз, всего их три, каждый глаз реагирует на положение игрока, наносят глаза 100 урона. Череп босса огромный, занимающий половину игрового экрана, лишь он принимает урон игрока. Если вы планируете уничтожить его руки, оставьте эту затею, без рук он взбесится, и начнет стрелять постоянно. Босс сам приходит, по сообщению - (кости задрожали) Альтернативные версий left Альтернативные версий - безысходность и Безразличия, обладают другим оружием, безысходность - бьет больше, изза двух глаз, а Безразличия - изза своего звериного вида, и трех глаз, атакует весьма агрессивно, и очень упрямо пытается убить игрока, игнорируя, и безразлично относясь к его броне и здоровью, самый экстремальный из боссов. Стальная ярость (steel Fury) Идея Dr.elisey'a left Hard boss. Босс обитающий в аду, и новая локация - бездна, под адом, это усложненная в 550% стена плоти, обладая четырьмя разными глазами как турелями и основным ртом, босс немного быстрее стены плоти, и так-же выпускает железные голодающих, и железных пиявок, босс имеет две фазы: Первая фаза: Повторяет стену плоти, но имея разное оружие, и нанося больше повреждений. Вторая фаза: Выдвигает ещё два глаза турели на цепи, и ускоряет атаку в два раза. Третья фаза: Босс отцепляется от рельсы, и начинает вас преследовать как плантера, если пространства недостаточно, то увернутся от его тела будет сложно. *60000hp. *40 защиты. *Урон от прикосновения телом - 70-100. *оружием-урон: глазом 60-70. *От прислужников 65, от глаз турелей - 65. *Приманка: Подозрительный Steampunk gid. *Выпадают из босса уникальные предметы и трофей. center|300 px Землеитй (Terrarity) Идея Dr.elisey'a left|350px Задрожит земля, и покажется на заднем фоне он, босс! Очень крепкий голем крепость, из которого выходят войска ацтеков, и орудия - огнеметного и кокосового типа, своими руками разрушает препятствия. Hard boss. Босс появляется случайно, когда вы прокачивались по max, преследует игрока и рушит его постройки, в том числе и кирпич данжа! Первая фаза: Пытается достать вас руками, стреляет кокосами и выпускает войска ацтеков Вторая фаза: Вход идет лазерный взгляд, и стреляет ядрами из орудий, выпускает войска в броне. Третья фаза: Тело разрушается, голова взлетает, полыхает огнем, глаза горят пламенем, атакует во все стороны огненными шарами, затем телепортируется и стремительная атака, может вас поджечь *200000hp. *40 защиты. *Урон от прикосновения - 70-100. *оружием-урон: глазом 25-30, луч смерти: - 60-70, *От бомб 40, от кокосовых бомб - 65 *При низком здоровье атакует лазерным взглядом - сфокусированный луч. *огненные шары - 80 урона. *Оружие босса может вызвать ошеломление и сломанная броня. *не проходит через блоки. *умеет разрушать блоки. "Кроме зарезервированных мест" *Приманка: Тотем земли. Выпадает из босса: монеты, тотем блок, Random уникальных предметов. Битва с боссом очень долгая. center|300 px Lunar Idea Dr.elisey left|250px V2.0 Hard boss. Является сам или лунная приманка, действия идут до утра. Я пришел к "name player" что бы разрушить его жизнь - lunar идет к "name player" всем, если много. Является финальным боссом, и одновременно событием, так как возможны налеты пришельцев в защиту lunar, и хотя lunar сам может атаковать, как и у тыквенного короля, тоже умеет менять свое лицо, сначала выпускает свой метеоры, которые летят по орбите и стреляют по вам, разрушив их, вы привлечете внимание пришельцев, атака усложняется, его фаз всего 8, у каждой фазы своя атака, метеорами, кометами, пришельцами, космическими лучами, при победе возможно получит S.D.M.G, и другие уникальные предметы, если наступит утро, то луна вас убьет, включая всех NPC. *150000 очков здоровья, и более. *60 защиты. *Lunar - самый сложный запланированный босс, в одиночку его победить почти невозможно! center|300 px Lunar_art's.png| Старшая сестра стены плоти (Older sister wall of flesh) Идея Dr.elisey'a left|300px Hard boss. Final boss. Босс появляется в аду, и может появится в кровавую луну у вашего дома. После победы над боссом, открывается второй слой ада, где от среды второго ада по игроку наносится урон, если нет обсидианового черепа. Первая фаза: Атакует босс выпуская приспешников, затем стреляет из своих глаз, которые могут открываться от тела, и становясь Chtulhu ultimate имея больше здоровья, затем босс разворачивается к игроку задом, и летит на него, используя хвататели "Высасыватель" отнимая одно сердце, затем босс снова разворачивается к игроку лицом, и снова проводит прежние атаки. Вторая фаза: Босс начинает злится, вместо глаз открывается огромная пасть, и открываются зубастые швы и глаза, придавая боссу свирепость, атакует босс супер лазеров "I'm Firing my lazer, отсылка" Которая наносит 100 урона игроку, и идя на таран, пытаясь его укусить, выпуская проклятое пламя шары, затем резко отлетает от игрока и проводит обстрел лазером из глаз, каждый из них наносят разный урон и проклятья, затем босс снова разворачивается, но его "высасыватель 2" уже умеют стрелять огнем, после этого босс снова готовит выстрел из своего рта. *Здоровье босса - 100000. *80 защиты у рта. 25 защиты корма. *Оружие у босса: Лазеры 25-50 урона. *Приспешники: 100 здоровья, 25 защиты, падают сердечки. *Chtulhu eye ultimate, 5000 здоровья, 25 защиты. *Высасыватель, 500 здоровья, 25 защиты, падают сердечки. *При низком уровне здоровья, использует глаза. *уникальный босс. Выпадает из босса: монеты, предметы, коробка в котором весь loot, адская руда, адская чешуя для брони. *второй слой ада имеет сатанинский песок "Добывается Hamdrax", из которого можно сделать брутальную броню и оружие. *Призывается: Кукла гида в лаву, если стена уже побеждена, иначе снова битва со стеной плоти. *Если вам не удаться одолеть босса, а именно в аду, то босс скоро к вам придет в гости домой, Revenge. center|300 px Королева Corrupters пожирателей (Queen Corrupters Eaters) Идея Dr.elisey'a left|350px Final boss. Босс появляется в продвинутом порче, и имеет силовые поля. Первая фаза: Атакует почти как Chtulhu, стреляет по вам 10 Corrupter и идет на таран, затем включает силовые поля и босс становится почти неуязвим для вас, хотя поля можно разрушить, уничтожив четыре стража щита, в этот момент босс стреляет лазером из своего глаза, затем все повторяет. Вторая фаза: Босс начинает злится, открывается глаз пошире и открываются глаза которые светятся голубым светом, босс использует телепатию и начинает по вам стрелять лучом смерти, затем он поднимает куски грязи земли и вращая по своей орбите стреляет по игроку, затем включает свой щиты которые ещё сильнее держат атаку игрока, затем босс начинает выпускать по 20 Corrupter, и наблюдает из далека, затем снова включает луч смерти по игроку и поднимает куски грязи, затем глаз стреляет фиолетовым обстрелом по окрестности в сторону игрока, на таран не идет, босс повторяет атаку дальше, и ускоряет её по мере уменьшения здоровья. *80000 здоровья. *25 защиты. *Урон от прикосновения - 80-100. *оружием-урон: глазом 25-30, луч смерти: - 60-70, *Служитель защиты королевы - 50 урон от прикосновения, служитель имеет 20 единиц защиты, может взрываться при смерти, обеспечивает безопасность носителя. *Служитель защиты королевы,2 - 60 урон от прикосновения, служитель имеет 30 единиц защиты. *При низком здоровье атакует очень быстро. *Оружие босса может вызвать ошеломление и сломанная броня, редко. *Проходит через блоки. *Призывается: Подозрительная голова пожирателя, как брелок. Выпадает из босса: монеты, порченный блок, семена порчи, Пустая руда, душа омерзения - 5-30 Босс напоминает комбинацию из: пожирателя миров,пожирателей душ и corrupter. Апокалипсион (Apocalypsion) Идея от Dr.elisey'a left|300px Босс появляется только в святых землях, не зависимо от дня. Первая фаза: Атакует летающими святыми пилами из которых выпадает сердечки, Выпускает по 5 штук, затем стреляет из своего рога фиолетовыми лучами по игроку и выпуская святые прислужники из которых выпадает сердечки, по 20 раз, затем босс применяет пурпурное дыхание по игроку, после этого он выдвигает шипы и идет на таран очень быстро, затем стреляет лазерным взглядом "красный цвет", и затем повторяет проведенные ранее атаки. Вторая фаза: Атакует своими руками, пытаясь его раздавить и которые могут стрелять пурпурными молниями, затем стреляет пурпурными шарами из сломанного рога и снова выпускает прислужников из которых выпадает сердечки, по 5 раз, затем босс применяет лазерное пурпурное дыхание по игроку, после этого он выдвигает шипы, прячет кулаки, и очень быстро с искажением несется на таран супер быстро, затем стреляет лазерным взглядом "фиолетовый цвет" повторяет проведенные ранее атаки, но уже ускоряясь из-за малого здоровья. *Здоровье - 100000. *Защита - 50. *Урон от прикосновения - 80-100 с шипами. *оружием: рогом: - 30-40, дыханием: - 40-50, взглядом: 30-40, молниями - 30. *летающая святая пила - 50 урон от прикосновения, служитель имеет 20 единиц защиты, может взрываться при смерти. *Святой прислужник - 40 урон от прикосновения, служитель имеет 20 единиц защиты. *Руки - 40000 здоровья, 60 урон от прикосновения, служитель имеет 40 единиц защиты. *При низком здоровье атакует очень быстро. *Оружие босса может вызвать ошеломление или кровотечение. *Проходит через блоки. *Призывается: Убить гида в святых землях. Выпадает из босса: монеты, солнечный блок, солнечная руда, душа заблуждения - 5-30 *Солнечная броня. *Солнечное оружие. *Солнечные предметы. Битва с этим боссом, довольно длинная и яростная. Тыквенный дуб (Pumpkin oak) Final boss Идея от Dr.elisey'a left|300px Босс появляется только в джунглях, ночью. Первая фаза: Атакует арбузными шипастыми глазами из которых выпадают сердечки, выпуская по 20 штук, затем использует гранаты с фитилем, которые подрываются при соприкосновений с окружающими объектами и игроком, гранаты могут на время отравить и ослепить игрока. Сам босс идет на таран, затем повторяет проведенные ранее атаки, но при этом меняя ухмылку,так-же стреляет иголками в игрока. Вторая фаза: Атакует арбузными шипастыми глазами из которых выпадают сердечки, при этом увеличивая цикл выпуска, но уже по 10 штук, уменьшается скорость полета гранат, да и сами гранаты улетают в даль, при этом все также отравляя и уже не ослепляет, а поджигает игрока, сам босс стреляет лазером, а башня на голове босса стреляет проклятыми шарами в игрока, затем идет на таран, и повторяет свой действия, но напоследок стреляя иглами из пальцев рук в игрока, но это когда у него низкое здоровье. *Здоровье - 70000 *Защита - 45 *Урон от прикосновения - 100 *оружием - 30-40 *арбузный служитель тыквенного дуба: 50 урон от прикосновения, служитель имеет 20 *единиц защиты *гранаты 1) 40 урона, нанося отравление и ослепление. *гранаты 2) 45 урона, нанося отравление и поджигая игрока. *Проклятые пламя, поджигает игрока. *Иголки 30 урона. *Проходит через блоки. *Призывается: подозрительная тыква. Выпадает из босса: Душа отравления, монеты, куски тыквы для пирога. *Тыквенная броня. *тыквенный блок. *тыква. *тыквенные оружие. Из души отравления можно создать: темная версия святого оружия и брони. Броня имеет фиолетовое свечение. Является дополнением к halloween notch. Большой злой сундук Идея от Dr.elisey'a left|300px Имеет 50000 здоровья, 100 защиты корпуса и 30 защиты для рта, наносит вам 100 урона телом, особенно зубами, оружием по 40-60 урона. Тактика: прыгает и затем стреляет по игроку "самонаводящийся" магические-ракеты, иногда прыгая повыше или прыгая очень быстро. Призывает по два подражателя клона, из которых выпадают "только" сердечки. Выпадает, гоблинские бумажки, гарпун, монеты, доски, золотые слитки, линзы, шары. Внутри видно гоблина, все-таки перешли на тяжелую технику. Приходит днем и ночью. Если он застрял в блоках, то он их сломает. Zombie Octobus left|350px Босс появляется из океана или у пляжа, мутированный и измененный осьминог размахивает щупальцами, которые могут при случае оторваться и поползти на игрока, если на игрока попадет чернило то он получит ослепление, хотя осьминог может сам стрелять чернилами но и призывать маленьких осьминогов, они могут прыгать на игрока и стрелять чернилами, сам осьминог умеет высоко прыгать поэтому отходите от удара иначе когда он приземлится выбросит кучу чернила, обычно перед прыжком он издает громкий крик. *Осьминог не умеет проходить сквозь блоки но может их разрушить. *Осьминог имеет 10000 здоровья и 20 защиты, поэтому он более сложный чем простой скелетрон или стена плоти. *Хардмод осьминог зомби выглядит израненным и утыканным мечами и стрелами,на голове есть шрам который зашит, а в щупальцах держит зомби девочек, вероятно ими будет кидаться и посылать на нас, имеет уже 30000 здоровья. *Странно но когда вы сражаетесь с осьминогом то приходят и обычные зомби. *Осьминога Можно вызвать, сделав куклу осьминога. *Из осьминога падает костюм аквалангиста и зелья. Eye cube Ophthalmic unit..png Cube EyeV2..png Босс напоминающий куб атакует по другому, чем eye-chtulhu, но куб атакует намного быстрее, стремясь упасть вам на голову и раздавить или толкнуть, при этом нанося урон, имеет 8000hp и 20 защиты, предугадывая его движения можно увернутся от частых таранов куба, но когда его здоровье достигнет 5000hp, то его глаз станет красным, а из него начнут выползать кубики стражники, которые будут летать неподалеку от босса и стреляя по игроку лазером, сам босс ускорит свой тараны в двое. Когда его здоровье кончится - он эффектно рассыпется, словно пыль и выпадет loot, во основном как у глаза, но и святые предметы и монеты. *Куб не умеет ломать блоки, пока глаз не красный. *стражники имеют 1000hp здоровья, но и loot у них щедрый, сердечки и зелья здоровья. *Глазной куб хоть и легкий босс, но если вы не имеете подкову или крыльев, то босс вас легко победит, подбрасывая высоко воздух. *Если куб застрял, то он сможет сломать это препятствие. *Куб двигается, влево - вправо - верх - вниз, что и отличает его от, eye Chtulhu. *Призывается с помощью кубика-рубика. ---- left|222px|Король болот. left|222px|New версия короля болот Boss. The king of bogs . insanemode обитает в джунглях имеет 35000 здоровья 60 защиты и наносит своим телом 100 урона. появится может как король слизней, ну или с помощью приманки. Он атакует своими людоедами которые могут отрываться и лететь на игрока нанося 100 урона.Также монстр может вскоре стрелять из своих глаз лазером.На второй фазе он разделяется на две части и ускоряет атаку.Получаем после победы 20 зелий великих, броню джунглей и древесину. ---- Skeletron джунглей обитает в джунглях.Чтоб его призвать надо сделать барабан индейца или ждать left|188pxкровавой луны, Skeletron джунглей имеет 80000 здоровья и очень подвижен и 65 защиты, наносит головой 100 урона, из головы стреляет жало, из двух рук,похожих на кусты выходят людоеды которые могут оторваться и полететь на игрока нанося 100 урона.Ещё две руки: одна как молот,наносит 65 урона и пушка стреляет ядовитыми стрелами. После серьезных повреждений он ускоряет атаку. Получаем броню джунглей 20 зелья великих и дерево. Атакует днем и ночью. ---- left|180px Галактический скелетрон инсанемоде обитает в космосе имеет 70000 здоровья и 100 защиты наносит урона 100 и очень подвижен. Атакует разным оружием: миниган который стреляет бомбами и лазером, огромный проклятый шар, который наносит урона 100 и голова скелетрона которая не вращается, но тоже стреляет лазером.Тело скелетрона это тарелка имеет две турели один стреляет пучками плазмы а другой стреляет сгустками, после повреждений он разделяется и ускоряет атаку. Теперь уже и скелетрон и тарелка отдельно. После победы 50 зелья божественных и доспехи галактики. ---- left|260px|Creator. Creator . Добавил Dr.elisey boss, Creator, создание это более сильное,чем все боссы, когда либо известные.Создание имеет 100000 здоровья и 50 защиты, имеет 3 головы близнеца, каждое из них имеет название. Sketrala, которые при вращении стреляет лазерами на подобие косы демона. skeletronus имеет как старый вращение с шипами но более быстрое. A Skeletranius, умеет читать действия и оборачивать против перса или замедлять его движения, Каждое из рук это более сложнае версия оружия + дополнение, клешня, пила создателя, лазерная винтовка создателя"более сильный", ракетная пушка создателя(стреляет ракетами по персу вместо бомб), булава возмездия создателя(махает ею при движении), молот боли создателя(при ударе - сильный взрыв,отнимающий 50hp), рука зеркало создателя (отражает и копирует действия перса), ноги с шипами создателя(иногда ими пинает перса если перс очень близко или создатель сам придет). Также создатель имеет гнездо из которого выходят зонды при попадании, (продвинутые зонды имеют 200 здоровья стреляют быстрее своих предшественников). В отличия от всех skeletrons этот под утро не убивает перса а остается до последнего пока не убьет перса. Головы вольны отлетать от тела чтоб крутится и обратно.Несмотря на медленный он неплохо подвижен и не отстанет от быстрого перса в святой броне. Доступен после того как только вы убьете всех хард боссов, Придет надпись что 'создатель открыл охоту на вас' версия будущий террарий неизвестно. После некоторых повреждений он ускоряет атаку. Выпасть из него по 20 душ каждое, страха, мощи, зрения, 1 платиновая, 10 золотых, 10 зелий великих. ---- пустынный фантом mini boss. можно встретить в разных пустынях. он имеет 20000 здоровья и 80 защиты. по виду напоминает статую. каждый из них охраняет свою пустыню. если удалось его увидеть то он стоит как нормальная статуя пока не ответишь ему как old man. каждый фантом имеет свой способности. простой фантом атакует как skeletron. темный фантом стреляет лазером и умеет teleport чтоб не достать мечом. светлый фантом умеет стрелять радужные шары и делать щит там где игрок стреляет чтоб не достать пулями.left|250px подарки . 10 зелья . с темного части булавы осколки. с светлого семена анти порчи и браслет силы. простой дает случайные предметы. автор Dr.elisey ---- corruptor boss insane mode опустошитель земли. живет в искажений появится может если разбить 10 шаров теней или сделать приманку кукла опустошителя. на первой фазе атакует выползает из земли только голову и его малинкие выпускать червей "опустошитель покоя" потом снова и уже стреляют проклятым огнем и как огнемет. на второй фазе он уже вы пригает из земли на игрока и потом снова выползает и уже он стреляет проклятыми шарами. также его маленкие уже стреляют звуковыми кольцами. потом уже снова черви "с шипами" и потом повтор. на 3 фазе. они все разделяются и начинается безумие из земли. выползают стреляют и прыгают на игрока. после победы 20 зелья здоровья. броня теневая. пушка дезинтегратор. left|230px босс 130000 здоровья. 60 защиты 120 урона телом. шары проклятые 80 урона. червь опустошитель. 1500 здоровья. 80 урона. 50 защиты червь с шипами. 2000 здоровья. 100 урона. 80 защиты. маленкие опустошители земли. "связаны с опустошителем" звуковые кольца 120 урона. автор Dr.elisey Скелетрон ликвидатор, ультиматрон (Skeletron The liquidator ultimatron) left|260px|ликвидатор! left|350px boss final, The End world. "возможно замена creator если тот не понравился" Более сильная версия босса insanemod, этот босс может появится тогда Когда вы жульничаете в игре. То-есть: использовали чит-программы и баги игры! как наказание за поступки грехов! "Вы получаете предупреждение, что ликвидатор следит за вами" так же может появится если поменяли на зло дату для халявных подарков! ликвидатор имеет 120000 здоровья и сделан из титана и вольфрама что делает его почти не уязвимым, эта громадина атакует огромными руками как пресс, чтобы раздавить игрока ! руки наносят 75 урона и могут с малым шансом разбить броню! так же он выпускает более усложненные зонды 500 здоровья и 75 урона лазером и могут его чинить ! после серьезных повреждений на 80000 он трансформируется в пушку с глазом и прицелом, и начинает по вам целится и стрелять 500 урона от шаров ярости! от всех боссов, он и днем дерется так что он не уйдет и не уйдет раньше времени! но если его не убить через год то он уничтожит ваш мир "boom" видео взрыва планеты! так же может взорвать если вашего перса убьет, но при условий если наступит 12.22 декабря! после уже как 40000 здоровья он начинает призывать усложненных боссов Skeletron prime ond the destroyer and twins и других! по очереди, так же босс может вызваться если вы достигли максимального уровня или играли силой! дроп из босса самый щедрый 100 великих лечении, доспехи бога дают 100 защиты, и по 50 душ каждый. Факты. также босс может перейти в назначенный срок 12.22 декабря, чтоб зайти в гости уже имеет 220000 здоровья и более агрессивен fast speed ! *Из приспешников выпадают сердечки. *Может Появится от нечестных нападок игрока. *Призывается: Подозрительным проклятым черепом. *Игроку тогда дается 3 максимум попытки, на победу с усиленным боссом. *Этот босс, способен менять свою фазу во время боя! *Уникальный босс! center|300 px Имеет отсылку к сонику 3: Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Boss Run - Part 3 био раптор босс. подарок от гоблинов, этот робот имеет 120000 здоровья. 60 здоровья. телом 120 урона. left|208px био раптор может появится при помощи приманки механический раптор или после проигрыша гоблинов в insane mode. робот очень подвижен и часто использует ракетный ранец и когда летает тоже стреляет. его оружие это пушка дуал раптор он стреляет само наводкой пули ракеты 100 урона. также если далеко то стреляет как снайпер на 100% точности. пуля раптор с торможением 80 урона. вторая пушка излучатель раптор 120 урона. он им делает прицел и после этого выстрел как молния со взрывом 50 урона. еще также его частое оружие это дыхание раптора зеленое пламя наносит как огнемет и не дает бегать. на второй фазе 40000 здоровья то он начинает часто летать и кидать бомбы как бомбардировщик 200 урона. после того как его жизнь дошло до 0 он разваливается. после этого коробка из метала в нем подарки. проклятый огнемет. автор Dr.elisey boss. Cthulhu-трон это более сложная версия после близнецов insane-mode доступен он после того как left|250pxleft|250pxнаступит 2012. или сделать приманку, босс атакует служителями малыми Cthulhu, каждый атакует по разному и имя стрелец, пила и рот. матка имеет 100000 здоровья и 60 защиты, пытается не входить в драку а ждет выпуская своих малых Cthulhu. если получит много урона то превратится в Cthulhu с черной дырой которой она будет пытаться вас засосать и убить. чтоб остановить надо кидать предметы туда, хотя и блоки будет отрывать и деревья рубить и в черную дыру. также может teleport делать чтоб не достать мечом, когда не включает черную дыру. босс. Cthulhu-трон атакует днем и вечером, для битвы надо много напитков и крюк желательно Dual hook. подарки после победы, книга черных дыр и куб для призыва Cthulhu-трон младший для помощи игрока. галактический божественный колосс insane mode можно призвать почти везде и не только в раю. дляleft|192px этого надо куклу вуду гида и найти алтарь свитой, после этого скрафтим приманку и можно призвать. вызов и гид не умирает а становится боссом и летит к вам. босс гигантский и имеет 500000 здоровья 80 защиты и ранит телом 100 урона. босс напоминает большую платформу с 4 глазами каждый из них имеет свой характер thumb|194pxкрасный более агрессивен, феолетовый более нежный и редко атакует, желтый думает и атакует в ощибки игрока, синий логика и атакует как задумано. а главный он редко атакует он просто смотрит как идет атака. после серьезнных повреждений они отделяются и более агрессивно атакуют, так же скоро сам главный отделяется от всех и начинает самостоятельно атаковать это уже фаза 2. фаза 2. босс главный глаз уже сам атакует, он стреляет лучом смерти который делает 200 урона, он также начинает выпускать дронов маленких которые тоже стреляют лазером и могут при уничтожений давать сердечки. также если заранее ему сделать много урона то он разделится и будет атаковать как комманда босса из глаз. потом он ускорит атаку и начнет более агрессивно стрелять. после победы вы получите 20 зельи без смертия. броня бога. 10 зельи зеркало и вольфрамовый щит. ---- ядро разрушителя Старший брат разрушителя, однако имеет многогранную форму и крутится, в начале этот босс атакует таранами,стреляет ракетами, нанося ракетами 60 урона, и зонды как у разрушителя, тоже дают сердечки. На фазе 2 он уже не таранит, а делает шипы и начинает крутится на игрока, так-же выпускает шипы во все стороны после рева и ускоряет атаку. Так-же выпускает свой огромные булавы, и начиная ими вращать, нанося 80 урона, и ломая броню. на 3 фазе когда его жизнь почти на 1 то он включает режим самоуничтожение в это время игроку надо быстро уйти на безопасное растояние иначе если остатся то взрыв нанесет 300 урона как после взрывчатки и огромный кратер с небольшим количеством лавы и коробка из кирпичей там в нутри как при стене плоти много подарков. босс 100000 здоровья 60 защиты 100 урона при таране. "внимание не рекомендуется его вызывать его рядом з домом. иначе снесет все на 100 блоков. Появление: кровавая луна или приманка, Может сам приходить. Kernel_of_the_destroyer..png| Kernel_of_the_destroyer,_concept_art_by,elisey.png|единственный босс способный к само разрушению! ---- святой босс. anti corruptor "insane mode" святой босс живет в святых землях. чтоб призвать надо сделать приманку святая еда для святой звезды. или захватить много душ света как приманка тоже. босс похож на звезду имеет 100000 здоровья. святая звезда, однако сразу атакует и выпускает по 5 святых зондов. при атаке он начинает крутится и стрелять "святой смерть лазер" из всех длинных щупалец и тогда игроку надо стараться не задеть один из них thumb|230px|няшный но опасный.иначе 120 урона. вскоре когда его жизнь станет до 40000 здоровья то он будет уже стрелять "супер святой смерть звезда три лазер" и тогда игроку надо стараться не касаться его совсем иначе отнимет 200 жизней. также когда его жизнь уже до 10000 он выпускает все щупальца уже идет на таран. после того как его жизнь достигнет 0 он исчезнет как wyvern. подарки, святой пистолет, 20 зелья разных. и святая броня. автор Dr.elisey ---- boss Cthulhu джунглей .insane mode босс живет в джунглях имеет 60000 здоровья и 70 защиты. приходит к кровавая луна или left|198pxприманки На первом фазе Cthulhu атакует таран и выпускает ядовитые зубы джунглей, делают 100 повреждений и хотят укусить. На втором этапе он становится основным в джунглях и производит помощников, которые стреляют лазер как он и начинает вызывать зомби джунглях, что они имеют 120 урона. получаем много из джунглей лозы, броня, жало. ---- адская . скала из плоти босс . insane mode . монстр живет в аду имеет 80000 здоровья и 100 защиты при толстой коре . чтобы нанести урон боссу надо киркой или дрелью пробить его твердую кору , после этого стрелять или бить по ране там уже 60 защиты . сам босс атакует сдвиг земли и стреляет огненными left|250pxшарами . появление босса также как при стене плоти кукла гид . когда он приходит то он сразу делает в две стороны стены которые как препятствие чтоб не убежать. потом босс начинает стрелять из своих как глаза лазером . когда его жизнь достигнет 40000 то он уйдет в низ и потом встанет как стена. стены которые он раньше сделал уберет и сам left|250pxначнет движение. фаза 2 . его атака почти как у стены плоти но все по другому. он атакует голодающими которые тоже могут отцепится и летать на игрока. из рта выходит глаз который начинает стрелять супер огнем. также из рта потом выходит рот из которого начинает выходить пиявки. его опухоли уже стреляют лазером фиолетовым. на фазе 3 у него жизнь на 0 и он взрывается и после этого коробка из обсидиана в нем как при стене плоти есть все что у нее. автор Dr.elisey ---- планетарный захватчик имеет 120000 здоровья. 70 защиты. 120 урона. босса можно найти в космосе или в кровавую луну. так же босс может сам прилететь в гости к вам в дом. планетарный захватчик очень умелый босс он обдумывает план атаки и делает это пока его щупальца атакуют игрока. когда он thumb|единственный босс который умеет делать с фазы 1 до фазы 2 и обратно. "меняет тактику"придумал то делает переключение с фаза 1 до фаза 2 и обратно это его уникальная способность сделать то что игрок не знает. при атаке он может выпускать зондов "захватчик 500 здоровья. 50 защиты. 100 урона" его щупальца тоже могут отцепиться на части и как поведением зондов идти в атаку. вскоре когда его жизнь уже до 50000 то он начинает выпускать мины наводящиеся 200 урона взрыв. потом ускоряется и начинает выпускать солдат роботов с ракетным ранцем имеют 500 здоровья. 65 защиты. 100 урона. когда у него жизнь почти кончилась то он попытается убежать "улететь" в это время надо его преследовать чтоб победить. "щупальца 1. стреляют шок лазер" "щупальца 2. стреляет огненная ракета" подарки. зонд наблюдатель. броня скафандр планетарный. пушка холода. звездная установка. автор Dr.elisey ---- chtulhu prime василиск имеет 70000 здоровья. 80 защиты. 60 урона телом. возможности босса робота много он умеет высоко прыгать и использовать свой руки для защиты. атакует минами которые он выпускает и руки которые ещё умеют стрелять. рука 1 стреляет фотоном лазер. рука 2 пушка двойная стреляет случайными снарядами . иногда он может выпустить шквал ракет из своей спины они 60 урона и отбрасывают взрывом. он потом начинает ходить и пытаться раздавить и руками пытается поймать чтоб поджечь огнем и кинуть. когда его здоровья подошло до 30000 то он начинает летать и выстреливать рукой как снаряд которая потом обратно. все остальное потом повторяет но теперь быстро. получаем 1 платину. разные железо. возможно выпасть артефакт.left|230px автор Dr.elisey ---- планетарный слизень гигант insane mode. планетарный слизень имеет 100000 здоровья. 50 защиты. 100 урона. приходит как король слизней правда намного часто. атакует ветками как стрелы и выпускает разных слизней также самого короля. потом начинает преследовать игрока что бы съесть его наносит при этом 120 урона. на второй фазе 2. он распадается на части как короли слизней и оттуда выходит ядро горячее оно атакует агрессивно стреляет огненными стрелами и выпускает лавовых слизней больших. потом начинает преследовать игрока становясь горячим чтоб поджечь. когда его жизнь достигнет 0 то он взорвется как взрывчатка и выпадет немного лавы.left|250px дает водолазную броню. 5 платины. и сундук космический. автор Dr.elisey Обогатитель земли (Enrichment of Earth) Идея от Dr.elisey'a mini boss: left|300px Это улучшенная версия corrupter, и в-отличие от него он может проходить сквозь блоки. Появление в подземном искажений и иногда на поверхности ночью, когда он приходит то издает громкий крик, как стена плоти, но более тонкий звук, может прийти до 3 особей что может стать для игрока испытанием и терпением. Имеет 10000 здоровья, 80 защиты из-за твердого тела, наносит телом 100 урона, оружием 75 урона. Стреляет сгустками по игроку из живота не хуже автомата, издавая мычание и рычание. Медленно летает в сторону игрока, и иногда отвлекается на животных и NPC. Когда вы наносите ему урон он начинает пыхтеть и хрюкать, сопротивляется и двигает шипами, тем самым ими тоже стреляет по игроку. Падает из него: гнилое мясо, челюсть, монеты 5 золотых и 99 центов, семена, испорченная душа. Высасыватель душ (Sucker soul) Идея от Dr.elisey'a mini boss left|300px Это улучшенная версия пожирателя душ и corrupter, в отличие от них умеет стрелять сгустками и наносить "баф" высасывание, медленно высасывает жизнь из игрока на 1 единицу и пополняя жизнь босса. Появление в искажений утром и иногда в подземном искажений, может прийти до 5 особей причем с разными здоровья и размерами, от малого до большого, может стать испытанием для игрока, за одну битву. Имеет от 5000 до 15000 здоровья, от 50 до 70 защиты, наносит телом 90 урона, оружием 75 урона. Стреляет сгустками по игроку из рта и идя на таран, при этом издавая вибрационное шипение, при малом здоровье поворачивает к игроку свой хвост и выстреливает огненный плевок. Медленно летает в небу стреляя в игрока, и лишь при таране летит в игрока и стреляя по нему. падает из него: гнилое мясо, челюсть, монеты 5 золотых и 99 центов, семена, испорченная душа. ---- Skeletron "Galatron" "данный мод ещё не создан, но можно обсудить его здесь" бос может появится в океане тогда когда включен hardmode не смотря что у него всего 50000 здоровья он имеет очень много пушек и крепкую броню, когда у босса будет 10000 то он включит защиту которая не позволит ему нанести урон, однако щит не вечный и скоро ему придет конец. из босса выпадает много предметов, из них можно будет собрать мечи включая меч с названием "Galatron" и пушка очень похожая как у skeletrona prime стреляет гранатами на большое расстояние. Galatron после победы взорвется оставив сверху коробку а снизу лаву с водой, вероятно это от ядерного реактора хладагент и лава от перегрева. left|234px так же * люди теперь могут одеть броню и оружие носить. * chtulhu теперь есть. атакует магией как у демонов и призывает меньшие копии. имеет 20000 здоровья. на 5000 здоровья он пропадет оставив в подарок алтарь которую можно взять домой и поставить. при удаче его можно будет победить и получить доспехи из которых можно будет соединить их все и получится доспехи из души chtulhu, крафт на алтаре. ---- brothers skeletrons. Skeletron Gemini. имеет 20000 здоровья и 70 защиты это улучшенная версия skeletron\a и prime\ma, обладает проклятой пушкой стреляющей огнями и зонд приспешник который стреляет во все стороны и идет на таран. Сам skeletron во время раскрутки стреляет демонической косой, однако броня уменьшается, на 5000 здоровья начинает стрелять быстрее. появления от брата Gemini. left|304px|Когда кровавая луна братья становятся skeletrons. Skeletron Archi. имеет 20000 здоровья и 60 защиты это улучшенная версия skeletron\a и prime\ma, обладает лазерным мечом который наносит 100 урона и лазерная пила, наносит в два раза больше чем prime пила. Сам skeletron во время раскрутки выдвигает шипы как и prime но иногда ими стреляет как стрелы, когда уже 5000 здоровья. появление от брата Archi. Братья NPC имеют внешность как у старика, только молодые как сыновья старика, но во время кровавой луны становятся skeletron Gemini и Skeletron Archi. Дают души страха 20. души зрения 20. души тьмы 20. выпадает руды разных видов. ---- Satan boss left имеет 8000 здоровья и 25 защиты это альтернатива стене плоти "если стена уже поднадоела ;)" обладает темной силой поэтому он будет стрелять так огнями 25 урона "как огненный цветок" , демонической косой и лучом хаоса 50 урона. "красного цвета" во время крика идет на таран и может выпускать на вас демонов, которые стреляют демонической косой и наводят "ddebaf" замедление. когда у сатаны уже 5000 Здоровья он начинает стрелять быстрее. *Во второй фазе подключает лазерный взгляд. Как правила в аду должен быть хотя бы демон "они есть" или дьявол!, но про сатану тоже можно добавить охранять ад. * открывает hardmode как и стена плоти. * вызвать можно если найти статую с названием Satan. или он сам вас найдет по сообщению "фиолетовым" Статуя напоминает трон, на котором сидит сам сатана. * из демонов может выпасть мах 5 сердец, при удаче демоническая коса. * Satan очень редкий boss, поэтому его найти при удаче составляет 50\50. * дает как и стена плоти но + амулет силы, а иногда не чего но редко, pwnhammer 100%, но и осторожно иногда амулет проклятия, который будет делать кровавую луну на каждый день или коробка может быть защищена лавой. *Имеет свою адскую музыку. center|300 px Satan..png|Сатана, новый охранник ада. {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! Новое предложение |- | Новое предложение Идея от Dr.elisey'a Искажение "Серая чума" открывается в ultimatemode, после победы над final-boss, приходит текст, упал темный метеор. новое искажение "Серая чума", Где упал темный метеор, вскоре начинает все покрывать в серый цвет, трава, деревья, и небо немного становится тусклым, а солнце становится белым, и начинает играть другая музыка , напоминает перевернутую мелодию из знакомых мелодий террарий. Монстры все кто туда попал, становятся темными и начинают издавать вибрационный звук, а ночью светятся, как и трава, а так-же высокая вероятность встретить босса нового "Z-tonne" Который может появится не один, а несколько, до 10 особей, несмотря что он медлителен, но может менять траекторию своего движения, а приблизившись к нему, у игрока появляется страх ддебаф, и могут отниматься сердечки, и если он слишком близко к боссу. Кроме искажения, появляется черная руда, и возможность собирать темную материю, из которой можно сделать много полезных вещей и предметов. thumb|350px thumb|right|335 px Босс Z-tonne, представляет из себя черную оболочку, и состоит он из темной материй, его атаки преследование и стрельба из глаз красным лазером, так же он порождает копии монстров, которых вы можете встретить в новом искажений, босса сложно убить, хоть у него всего 30000 здоровья, он имеет очень крепкую броню почти до 100, а урон игроку он наносит слабо, всего 45 урона своим телом, а лазером 25, но он наносит игроку урон так, словно у игрока НЕТ брони! в результате игроку придется быть осторожным, и лишь броня ultimate уровня, сможет держать игрока в защите, однако это только против одного босса, а если их 5 или 10?! то для игрока наступает настоящее испытание, то что нужно для игрока, который накачался по максимуму и не-знает куда применить свою мощь, разве против 3 hard-bosses. Падает из босса монеты, темная материя, черная руда и черные души. Монстры хоть и похожи на свой прототипы, но отличаются от них очень сильно, лишь повторяют их атаки но в хаотичном порядке, имеют больше брони и здоровья, и наносят урон как и босс, словно у игрока нет брони, падает из них темная материя, из которой можно сделать очень много полезных вещей, от темных пушек и темных пуль, до темной брони и предметов быта. Кроме босса Z-tonne, есть и большие его особи, более мощные, и отличаются размером. Не все боссы z-tonne имеют здоровье больше 30000, иногда можно встретить со здоровьем от 10000. Обычно боссы появляются ночью, в это время их больше, но-и днем есть малая вероятность их появления. новое искажение может соперничать с простым искажением и святыми землями, но распространение не сильное, чем у простого искажения. Имена у монстров как и у босса весьма странные, словно перевернутые и непонятные для чтения, вероятно он пришел из другого измерения, где все наоборот. Новый NPC Астроном, продает разные вещи, для легкого предсказания падения метеора и кровавой луны , и NPC по рудам, продает вещи которые помогают легко найти руды. В новое искажение лучше идти с зельями, которые имитируют защиту. Если идея понравилась,то можно и hard bosses переделать а этот стиль, и изменить не только в краске :3 adviser Идея от Dr.elisey'a thumb|300px Босс для нового искажения, появляется ночью и может уйти, если у него мало здоровья. Атаки у него разные, кулаки которыми он старается сделать удар, меч словно хвост, поджигает при касаний, две пушки, стреляют огнем, сам он телом всего 35 урона, оружием 20-30 урона, как и все наносит вам урон словно вы без брони, пока не будет ultimate броня. Медленно летает и может проходить сквозь стены. Имеет 30000 здоровья, 100 защиты. Loot, черная материя, черная руда, черные слитки, черные плиты, 1 черная душа, монеты: 1 платиновая и 99 центов. Особенности, призывает прототип corrupter и прототип матка слизней. triplets (тройняшки) Идея от Dr.elisey'a 350px Босс для нового искажения, появляется ночью и может остаться на утро. Атаки у тройняшек разные, но и не сразу показывают свое супер оружие. *Trihizeron - фиолетовый - атакующий, таран 1) фаза 30000 здоровья, стреляет по три лазера за раз, и потом идет очень быстро на таран. 2) фаза 20000 здоровья, ускоряет свой действия, но-и издает рычание. 3) фаза 10000 здоровья, использует супер оружие 10 сторон лазер, и ускоренный таран. *Yamennozelon - Желтый - бомбардировщик, снайпер 1) фаза 30000 здоровья, стреляет большими лучами и отдаляется на расстояние, что бы выстрелить луч бомбу. 2) фаза 20000 здоровья, ускоряет атаку и отдаляется на расстояние, затем рычание и выброс бомб лучей по траекторий полета. 3) фаза 10000 здоровья, использует супер оружие взрывная бомба от который разлетаются лучи во все стороны, отдаляется на расстояние и выпускает несколько бомб, потом супер таран на игрока и повторение. *Lagolftalmatos - голубой - маг, стратег 1) фаза 30000 здоровья, стреляет отскакивающими шарами которые поджигают при касаний и оставляют след огня, затем контрольная стрельба в движений и наоборот, потом таранные действия. 2) фаза 20000 здоровья, ускоряет свой действия, стреляет больше шаров и быстрые движение с атакой, затем таранит и стреляет по игроку. 3) фаза 10000 здоровья, использует супер оружие сгусток лазера который отскакивает от стен и делится на 3 части по 5 раз, затем шары которые уже не падают как обычные, после контрольные атаки с выстрелами и шарами, затем контрольный таран и выстрел лазером по игроку. Это усиленная версия близнецов, как и они тоже связаны нитью, но в отличие от них, тройняшки получают урон едино если связаны нитью, без нее уже нет. Имеют по 30000 здоровья и 100 защиты каждый. Наносят урон телом 30, оружием 25, взрывом 40. Loot, черная материя, черная руда, черная душа, черные плиты, черные линзы, монеты: по 1 платиновой в каждой и 99 центов. Особенности, призывают прототип демон глаза, прислужника и прототип большого глаза. made in japan <3 Как вызвать серую чуму Что бы вызвать серую чуму, надо что-бы два биома Crimson и Corruption соединились в один биом, да, в отличие от святых земель, которая будет противостоять Corruption и Crimson, два враждебных биома станут одним целым, когда это случится, поменяется цвет на серый, деревья станут серыми и колючими, а трава станет серой, о солнце будет белой, как луна, а небо бледным, кроме этого, начнут появляться другие монстры, более сильные и страшные, они будут напоминать два подвида монстров biom сразу, но будут черными, с красными светящимся глазами, как у призраков, однако атакуют они другим оружием, они плюются нефтью, которая может ослепить вас, и загореться, как от блока горения, из новых монстров падает: Нефть, нефтяная плоть, чужеродная руда, черная душа - если подземелье. |-|Mini Боссы= Механический Голем (Mecha Golem) left *Враг. *Урон - 150. *Здоровье - 15000 - 20000. *голова - 15000. *Руки - 10000. *защита - 60-40. *Данж - (SteamPunk Dungeon) *Накладывает - ошеломление, Сломанная броня, проклятие, затемнение. Первая фаза: По поведению очень схож с големом, только кулаки уже умеют проходить насквозь стен. Вторая фаза: Отрастают ещё пара рук, мозг взлетает и становится неуязвимым для атаки, открывается огромный рот который умеет стрелять огромным сфокусированным лучом, стреляет другим цветом лазера, здоровье становится на 20000 очков, тело голема начинает быстро прыгать по комнате. Loot: Уникальные предметы. center|300 px Приманка: Живая батарейка. Босс на самом деле робот, который подражает голему. ---- Skeletron Oblivion left Улучшенная версия Скелетрона, обладает новыми способностями, чем его предыдущий скелетный владелец. *Имеет 6 рук, каждый из которых обладает своим оружием. ---- Звездный странник (star wanderer) left *Враг. *Урон - 40. *Здоровье - 4000 - 2000. *защита - 20 - 30. *Spawn - (Space и земля) Мини-босс, по поведению напоминает Cthulhu, только стреляет звездами, и идя на таран как wyvern. Вторая фаза, сбрасывается оболочка, появляется неопознанный объект, начинает вас атаковать подобно бешеному spazmatizm, а так же обстреливая бешено лазером, затем идет на таран как wyvern обстреливая местность бомбами. в Hardmod версий, уже имеет вдвое больше здоровья на 20000 очков, и защиты на 60 очков. Приходит сам, сообщая вам "Звезды за вами наблюдают" Loot: Звезда - 10 - 20 метеоритные слитки - 10 зелья маны - 5. ---- Имперский Ex-Terminator (Imperial ExTerminator) left *Враг. *Урон - 100. И 220 - ракетным оружием. *Здоровье - 7200. *защита - 75. *Приходит сам - получаете оповещение. Hard mini boss, внешне похож на паладина, вооружен огромной ракетницей, и умеет летать, благодаря ракетному ранцу. Когда вы достигли высокого уровня, к вам приходит сообщение, за вами вышел охотник. Его оружие так-же быстро стреляет как и обычная ракетница, снаряды вылетающие наносят урон и окружающим монстрам, а взрыв как у динамита, поэтому с этим врагом нужно иметь другой подход, и хотя его снаряды не могут разрушать блоки, спрятаться от него за блоками невозможно, он их разрушает своими кулаками, продалбливая себе дорогу, затем снова хватая свою ракетницу. Loot: Падает из него: 1 - платиновая монета, 1 - мать всех ракетниц, оружие которым пользовался сам владелец, и большие снаряды - 25 штук, продавец будет их продавать, если вы имеете это оружие. Встреча с этим врагом крайне нежелательна, но и уйти от него почти невозможно, даже на летающем острове, та как он умеет взлетать. ---- Нагреватель миров (Heater of worlds) left Альтернативная версия пожирателя миров. Поведение как у пожирателя миров. Голова нагревателя *Урон - 25. *Здоровье - 75. *Защита - 6. Тело нагревателя *Урон - 20. *Здоровье - 185. *Защита - 4. Хвост нагревателя *Урон - 18. *Здоровье - 260. *Защита - 10. Возможен Hardmod версия нагревателя миров, который умеет стрелять ихором, слухи. Падает - Кримонит (30-80) - Трофей нагревателя миров (1) - Лечебное зелье (5-15) - Образец ткани (1-3 с нагревателя) Найденный в предложения, для мода avalon. ---- Раковый опухоль (carcinoma) left *Враг. *Урон - 100. 150 уроном щупалец. *Здоровье - 5000. *защита - 60. *Зона (Crimson) - Hardmod. *Появляется сам, иногда до 5 особей в затмение. Альтернативная версия мозга Cthulhu, имеет две фазы атаки, его первая атака выпускать прислужников и уклонятся от атак, вторая атака, выпускает щупальца которые умеют стрелять ихором, преследует игрока и запускает прислужников, щупальца его работают как хвататели. Падает: Кровавые семена - 5, кровавые стрелы - 10, кровавая вода - 25, монеты - серебро - 90, кримонитовая руда - 30. ---- Король нимбов (King nimbus) left Hard boss. *Враг - boss. *Урон - 60 - 100 уроном магий. *Здоровье - 25000. *защита - 50. *Зона - (Heavenly Palace) Где часто можно встретить angry nimbus. *Может появляется сам, в дождливое время, получая сообщение - сгущаются тучи. *Для призыва нужно разрушить облако с короной. Первая фаза: по поведению напоминает королеву пчел, когда босс остановится, он начнет стрелять молниями, и каплями, также призывает angry nimbus в помощь. Вторая фаза: Идет на таран как скелетрон, предварительно стреляя молниями, останавливается и затем телепортируется там где был игрок, что бы нанести 100 урона. Loot: Более сильная версия дождевого жезла, посох метеора, монеты, облачный костюм. ---- Король осьминогов гипнотизеров (King octopus hypnotists) left *Враг - boss. *Урон - 80 - 100 уроном магий. *Здоровье - 20000. *защита - 30. *Зона - (Ocean) Hardmod - Где часто можно встретить Octopus_hypnotist. *Может появляется сам, в случайное время или разбить яйцо осьминога. *Loot - 1 Платиновая, чернила, морская чешуя - 50 для морской брони - 100%. Босс - По поведению схож с королевой пчел, умеет проходить сквозь стены, когда он остановится он начнет метать фиолетовые кольца, которые имеют само-наведение, их нужно избегать, так как могут нанести buff - (Под гипнозом) Игрок в этом состояний не может двигаться и атаковать - 10 секунд. Вторая фаза: Призывает в помощь Octopus_hypnotist, и ускоряет свой атаки. ---- Властелин порченых слизней( Lord of spoiled slugs) right|254px|порченый король. left Носит имя - (Omega slime) Старая информация: Порченный властелин слизней - это сильная версия короля слизней, имеет 22000 здоровья и 45 защиты, атакует как обычный король слизень, однако часто выпускает порченые алмазы, наносящие 50 урона и может наделить отравлениям, также при попаданий он выпускает порченых слизней тех что можно встретить в искажений при hardmod, после победы драп немного геля, появится также редко как и обычный король слизней, однако после победы из него вылезает паразит, фаза 2. Паразит не такой слабый как кажется. Mechanical parasite of darkness, механический паразит тьмы это только что вылезла из властелина имеет уже 35000 здоровья и 50 защиты, не смотря на казалось обычный вид этот агрессор крайне подвижен, он часто стреляет ракетами, атакует смерть пушка наносит 100 damage, он ей редко стреляет разве что под конец часто ! после серьезных повреждений он разделяется и уже атакуют как головы, а после того когда его здоровья достигло до нуля он делает выстрел из смерть пушки на вас на все 500 damage ! в это время вам надо спрятаться, после этого крик и взрыв, драп, зелья великих 20, одежда ниндзя. Новая информация: Теперь имеет 40000Hp здоровья, и 25 защиты. Босс, который умеет делать сальто и стрелять слизнями как пулями, а также призывать адские слизи. left Mechanical-Ultra-Brobe (Механический ультра зонд, ещё известный как (механический паразит тьмы - Mechanical parasite of darkness) второй этап: имеет 20000Hp здоровья и 30 защиты. Когда Omega slime умирает из него выходит новый босс - (механический Ультра Зонд) По поведению напоминает Queen Bee + механический пулемет. босс умеет призывать зондов. Босс - (Omega Slime) сам приходит в Hardmod. Вы получите сообщение (кто то приходит из другого мира) Loot: разные вещи, монеты, зелья. ---- Смена лицей (change Lyceum) left *Враг - boss. *Урон - 30 - 11 лазером. *Здоровье - 3500. *защита - 11. *Зона - (Crimson) - Так же сам может приходить, как mini-boss. *Для призыва нужно разбить три Crimson Heart, появляется Random. *Является альтернативным боссом после Brain of Cthulhu. *Loot - 90 Серебряных, Crimtane Ore - 30-80, Tissue Sample - 1-3 с (копия лица), лечебное зелье - 5-15, трофей смена лицей. Босс - по поведению напоминает тыквенного короля, тоже умеет менять свое лицо. Атакует - первое лицо босса, а их три, выпускает много своих копий - 30 прислужников (копия лица) напоминают лицо (Face Monster) которые умеют стрелять лазером красным, как зонды, остальные лица охраняют самого босса. Затем босс меняет свое лицо на другое, уже начинает атаковать как королева пчел, стреляя лазером -фиолетовым и выпуская прислужников. Когда он остановится, он сменит на третье лицо и начнет идти в атаку, пытаясь соприкоснутся с игроком. Вторая фаза: У босс отрастают конечности, напоминают щупальца, ими он начинает бросаться, но он все ещё меняет свой лица, а щупальцами защищает себя от пуль игрока. ---- Большой подражатель (great imitator) left *Здоровье - 5000. *Редкий. *Урон - 150. *Защита 60. *Зона - (пещеры - поверхность) *Loot - Все тоже самое, может выпасть по два предмета, один из которых уникальный - очень редко. Монстр - mini boss, по поведению очень схож с подражателем, но имеет другую атаку, сальто от черепахи, и стрелять зажигательной смесью, когда стоит, прыгает очень высоко. Если встретили большой сундук, и он не оказался подражателем, то в нем может оказаться очень ценный предмет. left ---- Механическая голубая виверна (Mechanical_Blue_Wyvern) left|Нарисован с нуля *Здоровье - 50000. *Редкий - уникальный. *Урон - 100. *Защита 60. *Зона - (Небо - поверхность) *Loot - больше душ неба, небесные предметы, возможно охраняет небесный замок. Монстр мини босс, по поведению схож с Wyvern, однако он когда идет на таран, стреляет лазером, так же он может зависнуть воздухе и обстреливать все вокруг, летает быстрее обычного Wyvern, и сверкает блестками голубыми, умеет регенерироваться, задняя голова тоже умеет стрелять. Умеет замораживать. ---- Мясной извратитель (meat corrupter) left *Враг - boss. *Урон - 130 - 110 лазером. *Здоровье - 20000. *защита - 41. *Зона - (Crimson) Hardmod - сам может приходить, Является mini-boss. *Предком был траурное дерево. *Loot - 1 золотая, 90 Серебряных, гнилое дерево. Поведением схож на своего собрата, имеет другое оружие, умеет идти на таран, повышая скорость атаки, стреляет из глаз лазером, и ртом - большой луч, стреляет так же сквозь стены, отличием делает его приступ ярости, когда он прыгает в него, и при ударе разрушает блоки, если игрок достаточно близко. P.s Был сделан на заказ, заказчик Gun_05 ---- Гоблинский Колосс thumb|Старая версия 2011 года left *Враг - boss. *Урон - 40 - 30 лазером, пулями - Hardmod: 120 - 130. *Здоровье - 4000 - 12000 Hardmod. *защита - 12 - 34. *Зона - (нашествие гоблинов) в Hardmod - сам может приходить, Является mini-boss. *Loot - 1 золотая, 90 Серебряных, шипастые шарики, гарпун. Боевой костюм гоблинов, ранее приспособленный для горных работ, вооружен пулеметом и ork бластер, быстро бегает, умеет прыгать, атакует поэтапно, пулемет, прыжок, бластер, иногда выстрел в прыжке и блок - BLOCK - атак игрока. При второй фазе начинает дымится, из глушителя идет пламя и взлетают искры, при уничтожении взрывается, нанося материальный ущерб всем, включая блокам. ---- Кровавый брызг left *Враг - miniboss. *Урон - 80 *Здоровье - 4000. *защита - 44. *Зона - (Crimsone) в Hardmod - сам приходит, Является mini-boss. *Loot - 1 золотая, 90 Серебряных, улучшенный жезл crimsone, душа плоти. Кровавый брызг - минибосс, обитающий в crimsone, на поверхности, в отличие от angry nimbus, данный монстр так-же старается держатся выше игрока, но в место дождя он выстреливает шаровые бомбы, которые умеют отскакивать от стен и поверхностей, если такая бомба заденет игрока, то будет большой взрыв, как при взрывчатке, поэтому от таких шаровых бомб нужно избегать. Выпадает из него улучшенный жезл crimsone, который призывает самого кровавого брызг, он начинает преследовать монстров, и обстреливать их шаровыми бомбами. А так-же немного душ плоти - 10. |-|Монстры= TerraBrin left Темный Gid: Темно версией гида. Появляется после победы над стеной плоти, когда освободились тьмы и света. имеет 10000 очков здоровья и 100 защиты. Появляется внезапно крича страшные звуки, телепортации, а также исчезая. Если вам удается расправиться, он кричит, и выпадают специальные предметы. Цитата: "Тень GID следит за тобой" Цитаты темные гида: "Убей меня!!!" "Я не оставлю тебя!" "Я знаю больше, чем ты о террарий!" *Был замечен в файлах мода avalon. ---- Rhino thumb|left *Враг. *Урон - 130. *Здоровье - 10000. *защита - 60. *Подземелье. Hardmod *Накладывает - Сломанная броня. Более усложненная версия паладина, имеет ряд новых атак, таких как таран, и удар магическим кулаком, а если подойти к нему очень близко, то он начнет дышать огнем, нанося 60 урона. Рекомендуется быть с ним более ловким, ибо он на вас запускает много магических кулаков, которые наносят 130 урона, а вблизи дышит огнем, лучше атаковать его на расстояний. *Падает с него, магический кулак - оружие, с малым шансом. Противо-человеческая установка Anti-human_setting.png| Anti-human_setting2.png| *Враг - стационарный. *Урон - 60. *Здоровье - 500. *защита - 40. *Подземелье. Hardmod. Турель защиты, которую можно встретить в подземелье, при обнаружении игрока начинает его обстреливать ракетами II нанося похожий урон ракетами II, ракеты летят по прямой траекторий, и могут взрывом задеть монстров, что можно использовать против большого количества врагов. Вторая установка, стреляет лазером, нанося 80 урона, и имея меньше защиты, но не стоит её недооценивать. *Падают с них монеты. При ношении ракетницы или ракетного оружия - ракета II Commando Skeleton left *Враг. *Урон - 150. *Здоровье - 4000. *защита - 60. *Данж. *Накладывает - ошеломление, Сломанная броня, проклятие, затемнение. Другая версия командира скелетов, когда он рядом другие скелеты становятся более смелыми и быстрыми, стреляет черепами и способен выбивать двери Падает: Монеты, книга некромантов с малым шансом и командирская фуражка. ---- Zarprite left *Враг. *Урон - 100. *Здоровье - 800. *защита - 30. *(Святые земли) ---- Gornpok left *Враг. *Урон - 120. *Здоровье - 1000. *защита - 60. *Данж - (SteamPunk Dungeon) *Стреляет шестеренками, как сюрикенами, нанося 100 очков урона. ---- Механический твити (Mech-Tweety) left *Враг. *Урон - 80. *Здоровье - 600. *защита - 40. *Данж - (SteamPunk Dungeon) ---- Stalker thumb|left|Нарисован с нуля и улучшен *Враг. *Урон - 120. *Здоровье - 6000. *защита - 70. *Данж. *Накладывает - кровотечение, ошеломление, Сломанная броня. Чемпионская версия паладина, в отличий от него, стреляет магическими ядрами - проходят через стены, и тоже запускает молотом - проклятая версия, быстро двигается, ломает двери. Падает: Монеты, проклятый молот сталкера, пушка сталкера - с малым шансом. ---- Sharok left *Враг. *Летающий. *Урон - 100. *Здоровье - 2000. *защита - 60. *Накладывает - кровотечение, ошеломление. Летает пассивно как фея, но когда подлетит по ближе, то использует крученный удар, и очень быстро вращаясь, после атаки отлетает назад, для повторного захода, очень опасный монстр, рекомендуется атаковать на расстояний. Падает: Пыльца фей - 10, кристаллы - 5, монеты, душа света - 5 ---- (Pusers) Гноешник left *Здоровье - 600. *Урон - 70. *Защита - 30. *Зона Багрянец (Crimson) - Hardmod. *Дроп - Позвонок (Vertebrae) - 90 серебряных. Монстр, который своим видом и поведением похож на искажателя. Встречается в багрянце, тоже стреляет, но взрывается после смерти, при взрыве разлетаются куски гноя, нанося урон. ---- (Slurper) Проглот left *Здоровье - 1500. *Урон - 120. *Защита - 45. *Зона Багрянец (Crimson) - Hardmod. *Дроп - Позвонок (Vertebrae) - 1 золотая, 90 серебряных, ихор - 5. Монстр, который своим поведением похож на наблюдателя. Но, в отличие от него умеет переходить в режим ярости, открывается рот, начинает летать с очень быстрой скоростью как wyvern, а так же обстреливать в три стороны ихором, представляет большую угрозу начинающим, которые только перешли в Hardmod, но, так же его ихор умеет превращать обычные земли в Crimson. ---- Кровавый поцелуй (bloody kiss) left *Здоровье - 420 *Урон - 70 *Защита - 40. *Зона - (Crimson - underground) - Hardmod. *Дроп - (Vertebrae) - 5 золотая, 90 серебряных, ихор - 5, душа ночи - 1. Монстр - по поведение аналогичен с (Clinger) Умеет стрелять ихором, в отличий от (Clinger) Эмитирует (The Crimson Altar) как подражатели, что делает её незаметной, и внезапной для быстрой атаки, её атаку можно предсказать по хрустящему звуку. ---- Живая статуя (Living statue) left *Здоровье - 1000. *Урон - 65. *Защита - 35. *Зона (Lihzahrd) - Hardmod. *Дроп - Lihzahrd Power Cell с вероятность 0.5% - 90 серебряных. Монстр, который по поведению напоминает зомби, если он подойдет к вам достаточно близко он начнет дышать огнем, с ним нужно быть осторожным. ---- Злые тучи (evil Nimbus) left Hardmod - SuperHardmod. Злой нимб, стреляет каплями, и если рядом есть большая туча, то по возможности призывает более взрослых особей до 5 штук. Приходит во время дождя. Грозовой нимб - 1000 очков здоровья, тут понятно по названию, он умеет стрелять молниями, нанося 100 очков урона и игнорируя броню, что является большой угрозой, повторяет такие же атаки как и злой нимб, но находятся ещё выше от игрока, что является проблемой, если попытаться его достать копьем. Приходит во время дождя. Штормовой нимб - 5000 очков здоровья, этот мини босс обитает на небесах, повторяет тактику атаки злого нимба, стреляет ураганами, которые могут вас отталкивать довольно сильно, и молниями, которые уже наносят в 200 очков урона, не подготовленные игроки могут столкнутся с большими трудностями с ним. Также приходит во время дождя. Из него редко может выпасть супер жезл грозы, а также при его гибели создаются - злой нимб 5 особей, или 3 грозовых нимба. Все они как команда, призывают меньших и больших к себе на помощь. ---- Осьминог гипнотизер (octopus hypnotist) left *Здоровье - 700. *Урон - 80. *Защита - 15. *Зона (Ocean) - Hardmod. *Loot - 1 золотая, 90 серебряных, чернила, морская чешуя - 5 - для морской брони, редко 0.5%. Монстр, который своим поведением похож на кальмара, при обнаружении игрока подплывает к нему с большой скоростью, затем начинает по игроку стрелять фиолетовыми пузырями, которые наносят 80 очков урона, и могут нанести отрицательный buff -(Под гипнозом) В этот момент игрок не состояний сделать движения, и атаковать, как при эффекте заморозки, действует 10 секунд. Монстр успевает вас убить, стоит быть начеку. ---- Огромная Кометная голова (A huge comet head) left *Здоровье - 1200. *Урон - 150. *Защита - 40. *Зона (Not far from the comet) - Hardmod. *Loot - 50 золотых, Кометная руда, знамя кометной головы. Монстр - по поведению действует как метеоритная голова и атака wyvern, умеет стрелять бомбовой смесью, которая замораживает игрока, при смерти взрывается на зажигательные осколки, летает со скоростью wyvern. ---- Гигантская метеоритная голова (A giant meteor head) left *Здоровье - 300. *Урон - 100. *Защита - 8. *Зона (Next to the meteorite) - Hardmod. *Loot - 90 серебряных, метеоритная руда, знамя метеоритной головы, меч метеора - 0.25%. Монстр - по поведению действует как метеоритная голова, умеет стрелять зажигательной смесью, при смерти взрывается на зажигательные осколки. ---- Метеоритная пила (Meteorite saw) left *Здоровье - 450. *Урон - 150. *Защита - 12. *Зона (Next to the meteorite) - Hardmod. *Loot - 90 серебряных, метеоритная руда, знамя метеоритной головы, меч метеора - 0.25%. Монстр - по воведению действует как метеоритная голова, летит очень быстро чем метеоритные головы. ---- Адский бес (hellish demon) left *Враг. *Здоровье - 1000. *Урон - 110. *Защита - 22. *Зона (Hell) - Hardmod. *Loot - 90 серебряных, Адская руда - 5, душа хаоса - 0.5%, адское перо - 0.5%. Монстр - по поведению он пассивно летит в сторону игрока, взлетая верх и вниз, когда он подлетит достаточно близко он начнет стрелять своими маленькими копиями, которые идут само-наведением на игрока, нанося урон в 100 очков, затем начинает делать произвольные атаки, как королева пчел. ---- Super Blaze left *Враг. *Здоровье - 800. *Урон - 80. *Защита - 32. *Зона (Hell) - Hardmod. *Loot - 90 серебряных, Адская руда - 5, душа хаоса - 0.5%, адское перо - 0.5%. Blaze2.gif|Новый спрайт блазе Монстр - По поведению напоминает адскую мышь, за исключением того что он может остановится на время, и выстрелить по игроку огненным болтом, в три стороны. Hell Police Blaze left *Враг. *Здоровье - 2000. *Урон - 120. *Защита - 42. *Издает звуки полиции. :D *Зона (Hell) - Hardmod. *Loot - 90 серебряных, Адская руда - 5, душа хаоса - 0.5%, адское перо - 0.5%. Монстр - По поведению напоминает адскую мышь, за исключением того что он может остановится на время, и выстрелить по игроку огненным болтом, в шесть стороны. ---- Давильщик left *Враг. *Здоровье - 500. *Урон - 200. *Защита - 10. *Зона (UnderGround) - Hardmod. *Loot - Монеты. Монстр - По поведению напоминает лишь умеет двигаться в четыре стороны, пытаясь задавить игрока, нанося огромные повреждения. ---- Тройняшки left *Враг. *Здоровье - 1500-1500-1500. *Урон - 120. *Защита - 10. *Зона (Blood moon) - Hardmod. *Loot - Монеты - линзы. Монстр - По поведению напоминают близнецов, и их атаки, за исключением того, что они сами могут прийти к вам, однако третий глаз умеет стрелять сфокусированным лучем. ---- Всевидящий искажатель (all-seeing Corrupter) left *Враг. *Здоровье - 10000. *Урон - 120. *Защита - 42. *Зона (The Corruption) - Hardmod - Expert. По поведению напоминает зомби, и голема, идет медленно, и умеет прыгать. Выплевывает личинок, которые немного большие в пол тела обычного зомби, и липкие что может замедлить игрока. Кроме того, голем останавливается и производит выстрел струёй, нанося прямой урон по площади, луч проходит сквозь блоки. Стреляет даже когда не видит игрока через блоки. All-seeing-Corrupter2.gif|Стрельба струёй. |-| Вторжения= Египетское вторжение *Приходят в Hardmod, необходимо одолеть голема *Достаточно осквернить гробницу пирамиды. Через некоторое время, приходит сообщение, и начинают вторгаться мини-боссы, и египетские боссы, от 1000hp и 24000, с 25 защиты. Walker1.png|Стреляет лазером, умеет высоко прыгать, и использует супер выстрел. Идут волнами поочередно. Монстры: *Walker *Механический фараон. *Анубис - войн. *Сфинкс трансформер. *Мумия1-2-3-4. *Пирамида судьбы. *Drop:Разное техническое оружие, предметы, мебель. |-| Предметы и оружие= Идеи от Dr.elisey'a Великий солнечный меч left Убиваю взрывной радугой света. *Супер меч. *Большой в размере. *Излучает солнечные блестки. *урон - 80. *Отбрасывание - 5.5 *Скорость - среднее. *При убийстве монстра, он взрывается радужным цветом, повреждая других поблизости. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1 Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *2 - Экскалибур. *20 - душ могущества. *10 - Солнечных душ. *20 - солнечных слитков. *5 - души беспокойства. Создается на мифриловой наковальне. Звездный бластер (Star Blaster) left Стреляет шарами в центре которых видно синюю звезду. *Урон - 40 *Наносит урон нескольким противникам находящимся на траекторий выстрела. *Малое отбрасывание. *Большая скорострельность. *Для выстрела использует 12 единиц маны. *Макс. место в ячейке - 1 Для создания это оружия вам потребуется: *Лазерная винтовка (1) *Космический Пистолет (1) *10 адамантитовых слитков. *10 метеоритных слитков. *5 души отравления. *4 кристалла. *2 линзы. Создается на мифриловой наковальне. ---- Дракон напалма (Dragon napalm) left Стреляет проклятым огнем. *Урон - 50 *Поджигает врагов. *Огонь проходит сквозь врагов, тем самым можно поджечь целую группу врагов. *Малое отбрасывание. *Большая скорострельность *Использует проклятый огонь как топливо. *Макс. место в ячейке 1 Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *1 - Огнемёт. *50 - проклятого пламени. *10 - адамантитовых слитка. *5 - души отравления. *1 - пустая банка. *10 - железных слитков. *10 - медных слитков. Создается на мифриловой наковальне. ---- Звездный разрушитель (Star Destroyer) left Стреляет синими звездами по прямой. *урон - 85. *при касаний подрывает врагов взрывом, взрыв может задеть и близко стоящих врагов. *большое отбрасывание от взрыва. *большая скорострельность. *Использует звезды маны как патроны. *Макс. место в ячейке 1 Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *1 - Звездная пушка. *50 - метеоритных слитков. *40 - адамантитовых слитков. *5 - синих звезд. *5 - души отравления. *1 - пустая банка. Создается на мифриловой наковальне. ---- Винтовка Черный орел (Rifle Black Eagle) left Стреляет всеми видами патронов. *Урон - 150. *Превращает обычные патроны в черные. *20% шанс не использовать боеприпасы при выстреле. *Сильное отбрасывание. *Медленная скорострельность. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1 Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *1 - Снайперская винтовка. *20 титановых слитка. *5 - Нелегальные части оружия. *5 - душа страха. *5 - душа зрения. *5 - душа Могущества. ---- Весенний цветок (spring flower) left *Урон - 75. *Превращает обычные в цветы. *слабое отбрасывание. *Быстрая скорострельность. *Выстреливает 5 стрел, использую лишь одну стрелу. *Стрелы цветы крадут здоровье у врагов. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1 Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *1 - Цунами. *10 крыльев вампира. *20 адамантитовых слитка. *10 хлорофитовых слитков. *1 - Нелегальные части оружия. *5 - душа страха. *5 - душа зрения. *5 - душа Могущества. ---- Черная акула мести-миниган (Black_Shark_revenge-gettling) left Стреляет всеми видами патронов. *Урон - 35. *Превращает обычные патроны в проклятые. *20% шанс не использовать боеприпасы при выстреле. *среднее отбрасывание. *Мега безумная скорострельность. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1 Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *1 - мегаакула *10 акулий плавников. *5 плавников кита касатки Orca. *5 плавников черной акулы. *20 адамантитовых слитка. *1 - Нелегальные части оружия. *5 - души отравления. Создается на мифриловой наковальне. ---- Молот грома left Разрушая невозможность. *Урон - 100. *Сила - 300. *отбрасывание - большое. *Светится голыми блестками. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1 Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *1 - нагибатор. *души 10 - тьмы. *души 10 - света. *Разрушитель молот. *алтарь. *души 10 - страха. *души 10 - надежды. ---- Лезвие полуночи left Катана, нарезает ломтиками. *Меч, сабля. *Урон - 55. *отбрасывание - среднее. *скорость - Очень быстрая. *Светится Темным пурпурным цветом. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1 Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *1 - лезвие ночи. *20 - Обсидиана. *10 - Теневая руда. *5 - души беспокойства. Создается на мифриловой наковальне. ---- Лезвие розы (blade of the Rose) left Для террарий: - Этот меч был сделан из крови! *урон - 110-150. *отбрасывание высокое. *Макс. в ячейке 1 *Выпускает световые лучи по цели, а так же призывает световые кровавые лепестки роз, которые ударяют врагов и стреляют маленькими лучами, они наносят 400 урона. *Критический шанс 10%. *Излучает красные частицы, освещая красным светом. *Скорость - быстрое. *Дает вампиризм. ---- Паладиномальная руда left Появляется после победы над финальным боссом. Светится ярким жемчужным цветом. *Добывается только мотобуром. *встречается на поверхности ада. *Взрывоустойчевая *Более лучшая и редкая руда после адамантита. Можно переплавить в паладиномальные слитки в адамантитовой печи. *Макс. Место в ячейке 250 Из паладиномальных слитков + малахит, можно создать. *Оружие. *паладиномальная броня. *паладиномальная наковальня. *паладиномальные предметы. *Цепь abakarayya *Паладиномальный блок,по прочности не уступает данжевому кирпичу и к то муже светится в темноте. ---- Малахит left Появляется после победы над финальным боссом. В отличие от изумруда умеет светится. *Добывается любым буром. *Встречается на поверхности ада. *не поддается взрыву. *более мощный минерал. *Макс. Место в ячейке 99 Его можно использовать для новой руды и для украшения предметов. *Для создания более мощных волшебных предметов и оружия. *Он немного уступает минералу сердолик, более мощному по магий. ---- Меч Misata left Меч который ранит своих врагов и отравляет их душу. *урон - 75 *отбрасывание - среднее. *скорость - быстрая. *отравление. *Светится ярко жемчужным светом при взмахе. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1 Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *20 - паладиномальных слитков. *10 - малахит или сердолик. "меняется цвет" *5 - души беспокойства. Создается на паладиномальном наковальне. ---- Brutalaria left Меч мясорезка. *урон - 70 *отбрасывание - среднее. *скорость - быстрая. *Светится ярко жемчужным светом при взмахе. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1 *Может вызвать кровотечение. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *20 - паладиномальных слитков. *20 - малахит или сердолик. "меняется цвет" *10 - души беспокойства. Создается на паладиномальном наковальне. ---- Amalaya left *Магическое оружие. *Стреляет по врагу белыми шарами с радужным хвостом. *Проходят насквозь врагов. *Урон - 45. *Отбрасывание - малое. *Скорость быстрая. *Может нанести ошеломление. *Для выстрела использует 10 единиц маны. *Шары прыгают 5 раз, после чего исчезают. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1 Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *20 - паладиномальных слитков. *30 - малахит или сердолик. "меняется цвет" *10 - души беспокойства. *1 - книга заклинаний. Создается на паладиномальном наковальне. ---- Zembiroo left Острые пики. *урон - 60. *отбрасывание - среднее. *скорость - быстрая. *Светится ярко жемчужным светом при взмахе. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1. *Может вызвать кровотечение. *Может вызвать отравление. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *20 - паладиномальных слитков. *20 - малахит или сердолик. "меняется цвет" *5 - души беспокойства. Служит материалом для созданья супер меча Ayaiohutl Создается на паладиномальном наковальне. ---- Zussaino left Острые колья. *урон - 65. *отбрасывание - среднее. *скорость - быстрая. *Светится ярко жемчужным светом при взмахе. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1. *Может вызвать кровотечение. *Может вызвать ошеломление. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *20 - паладиномальных слитков. *10 - малахит или сердолик. "меняется цвет" *5 - души беспокойства. Служит материалом для созданья супер меча Ayaiohutl Создается на паладиномальном наковальне. ---- Ayaiohutl left Цепнои меч, украшенный рунами из малахита и сердолика. *Супер меч. *урон - 85 *отбрасывание - среднее. *скорость - быстрая. *Светится ярко жемчужным светом при взмахе. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1 *Может вызвать кровотечение. *Может вызвать ошеломление. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *1 - Клинок разрушителя *1 - Zembiroo *1 - Zussaino *20 - паладиномальных слитков. *40 - малахит или сердолик. "меняется цвет" *20 - души беспокойства. Создается на паладиномальном наковальне. ---- Massalain left Подчини ярость космоса. *Магическое оружие. *Стреляет по врага фиолетовыми звездами. *Проходят насквозь врагов. *Урон - 35. *Отбрасывание - малое. *Скорость быстрая. *Может нанести ошеломление. *Для выстрела использует 8 единиц маны. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1 Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *10 - паладиномальных слитков. *10 - малахит или сердолик. "меняется цвет" *5 - души беспокойства. *1 - книга заклинаний. Создается на паладиномальном наковальне. ---- Sambaraya left Отлично отрубает конечности. *Копье. *Освещает местность. *Урон - 70. *отбрасывание - высокое. *Скорость - очень быстрая. *Может вызвать кровотечение. *Макс. в ячейке 1 Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *30 - паладиномальных слитков. *10 - малахит или сердолик. "меняется цвет" *10 - души беспокойства. Создается на паладиномальном наковальне. ---- Цепь abakarayya left Оружие на цепи, ломает броню. *Светится при использовании. *Урон - 60. *Отбрасывание - сильное. *Скорость - Очень медленная. *Ломает броню. *Макс. в ячейке 1 Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *40 - паладиномальных слитков. *20 - малахит или сердолик. "меняется цвет" *10 - души беспокойства. Создается на паладиномальном наковальне. ---- Огнемет Sillantoo left Излучает огненное фиолетовое счастье. *Урон - 45. *Поджигает врагов. *Огонь проходит сквозь врагов, тем самым можно поджечь целую группу врагов. *Малое отбрасывание. *Большая скорострельность. *Использует проклятый огонь как топливо. *Макс. место в ячейке 1 Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *1 - Огнемёт. *40 - проклятого пламени. *30 - паладиномальных слитков. *5 - души отравления. *1 - пустая банка. *20 - кристалла. *10 - железных слитков. *10 - медных слитков. Создается на паладиномальном наковальне. ---- Арбалет Bersso left Подрывная радость. *Дальнобойное оружие. *Урон - 55. *Отбрасывание - среднее. *Превращает обычные стрелы в волшебные, которые подрывают врага. *Макс. в ячейке - 1. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *20 - паладиномальных слитков. *10 - малахит или сердолик. "меняется цвет" *10 - души беспокойства. *1 - книга заклинаний. Создается на паладиномальном наковальне. ---- Gattling Potella left Стреляет складами. *Урон - 40. *Стреляет в три стороны. *20% шанс не использовать боеприпасы при выстреле. *среднее отбрасывание. *Мега безумная скорострельность. *Использует все типы патронов, кроме звезд. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1 Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *40 - паладиномальных слитков. *5 - малахит или сердолик. "меняется цвет" *5 - души беспокойства. ---- Бур Hamanis left Рою землю словно масло. *Урон - 45. *100% Силы Молота. *150% Силы Топора. *250% Силы Кирки. *Отбрасывание - Среднее. *Излучает свет. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *30 - паладиномальных слитков. *20 - малахит или сердолик. "меняется цвет" *10 - души беспокойства. ---- Волшебная роза left Поджигаю светом. *Стреляет жемчужными шарами. *Освещает местность. *Поджигает врага. *Снаряды не боятся любой жидкости. *Урон - 65. *Отбрасывание - среднее. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1. *Потребляет ману - 10. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *1 - подарок природы. *1 - книга заклинаний. *20 - паладиномальных слитков. *20 - малахит. *10 - души беспокойства. ---- Гарпун Jusyi left Протыкаю светом. *Урон - 45. *Отбрасывание - малое. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1. *Скорость - Средняя. *Освещает местность. *Выстреливает белую стрелу. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *20 - паладиномальных слитков. *1 - цепь. *5 - души беспокойства. Armor Especto left Новая броня из паладиномальной руды. Имеет больше защиты и магий. Маска Especto: *Защита - 40 *12% увеличения урона и шанса на критически удара. *15% увеличение скорости ближнем бою. *15% Магической силы. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1. нагрудник Especto *Защита - 20 *12% увеличения урона. *14% увеличения скорости передвижения. *10% Магической силы. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1. Ботинки Especto *Защита - 18 *10% увеличения урона. *8% увеличения скорости передвижения. *10% Магической силы. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1. *Освещает местность жемчужными блестками. Ресурсы: *По 20 - паладиномальных слитков. *По 10 - малахит или сердолик. "меняется цвет" *По 10 - души беспокойства. *По 1 - книга заклинаний. Головной убор мага Especto left *Защита 20. *+100 максимальной маны увеличивает магический урон и шанс критического урона магией на 18% *10% Магической силы. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1. ---- Neon armor left Для война. Маска Neon *Защита - 35 *12% увеличения урона и шанса на критически удара. *15% увеличение скорости ближнем бою. *15% Магической силы. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1. нагрудник Neon *Защита - 20 *12% увеличения урона. *14% увеличения скорости передвижения. *10% Магической силы. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1. Ботинки Neon *Защита - 12 *10% увеличения урона. *8% увеличения скорости передвижения. *10% Магической силы. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1. *Освещает местность. ---- left Для мага. Маска Neon *Защита - 25 *12% увеличения урона и шанса на критически удара. *15% увеличение скорости ближнем бою. *25% Магической силы. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1. нагрудник Neon *Защита - 15 *12% увеличения урона. *14% увеличения скорости передвижения. *20% Магической силы. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1. Ботинки Neon *Защита - 12 *10% увеличения урона. *8% увеличения скорости передвижения. *20% Магической силы. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1. *Освещает местность. |-| Техника= Боевая броня left|250px Размер имеет значение! *урон - 120. *Защита - 100. *Здоровье - 1000 - исключая здоровье игрока, отображая серые сердца машины. *отбрасывание большое. *Макс. в ячейке 1 *Ставится на любой блок - кроме воды. *Любое оружие становится больше в 2 раза и мощнее. *Разрушает броню. *При разрушений, броня само-уничтожается. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *500 слитков орихалкум. *Столик инженера. *Чертежи от киборга. |-|Странное оружие= Clentamutator (Мутировщик) left Может создать экологическую катастрофу! *Работает как обычный, за исключением того что и монстры подвергаются разной мутаций, об этом игрок узнает о оповещений, в результате зомби и слизни станут более страшными, смешаются. *Играть станет сложнее. Hammer Z' Left He charms you with its beauty. (Он завораживает своей красотой.) *урон - 110. *отбрасывание высокое. *Макс. в ячейке 1 *Выпускает красивые радужный молот, который приследует врагов на 3 секунды, и отскакивая от стен, и оставляя шлейф из радужныз молотов, которые медленно увеличиваются и рассеиваются, освещая местность. *Скорость - быстрое. Для создания нужно: *Hammer PWN. *999 Звезд. *Радужный блок - 500. *Рог единорога - 50. *Pixel dust - 400. *Святая вода - 100. ---- Бластер излучения (blaster radiation) left Он пришел с другого мира! *Тип - Огнестрельное. *Урон - 80. *отбрасывание - Среднее. *Макс. в ячейке 1 *Стреляет Пучками плазмы поджигающие врагов. *Скорострельность - высокое. *Освещает местность. *Поджигает врага. *Снаряды не боятся любой жидкости. *Потребляет ману - 20. Падает с инопланетного Вторжения - Lunar. Весьма мощное оружие, и в чем то даже превосходит другие виды оружия, идеален для мага. DubstepGun Файл:DubstepGun.png Сожги врагов музыкой! *Тип - магический. *Урон - 70. *Отбрасывание - Малое. *Макс. в ячейке 1 *Стреляет пульсирующим цветным лучом. *Освещает местность. *Поджигает врага, ошеломляет, замедляет. *Снаряды не боятся любой жидкости. *Потребляет ману - 16. Падает с радикального босса. ---- Ведро молот (bucket hammer) right *Урон - 25. *Отбрасывание - среднее. *Макс. в ячейке 1 *Продажа - бесплатно. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *Ведра - 2. *Слитков железа - 10. ---- Ледяная_пурга right *Копье. *Освещает местность. *Урон - 65. *Отбрасывание - высокое. *Скорость - быстрая. *Может заморозить. *Макс. в ячейке 1 Падает с ледяного голема. ---- Ban-hammer right Убираю нарушителя. *Урон - 120. *Отбрасывание среднее. *Макс. в ячейке 1 *Выдается администраторам сервера. *Ошеломляет. *Разрушает броню. *Проклятие. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *Все души. *Все слитки harfmod, по -10. Создается в святом алтаре. ---- Гаусс винтовка (Gauss_rifle) right Прорыв в технологиях. *Урон - 67. *50% шанс не использовать патрон. *превращает обычные патроны в гаусс болванки, другие патроны не принимает. *Отбрасывание - малое. *При попаданий во врага, патрон разрывается на мелкие осколки, нанося по 10 - урона. *Скорость - среднее, как у песочной пушки. *Макс. в ячейке - 1. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *Медные слитки - 20. *Нелегальные части оружия - 1. *Мега акула - 1. *Души зрения - 10. *Души могущества - 10. *Души тьмы -10. *Души света - 10. *Серебряные слитки - 20. Создается в святом алтаре. ---- Меч бездны (Sword the abyss) Файл:Sword_the_Abyss.png Подчини силу бездны! *Урон - 90. *Супер меч. *Большой в размере. *Излучает черные блестки. *Отбрасывание - 5.5. *Скорость - Высокое. *При убийстве монстра, он взрывается, нанося другим урон. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1 Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *2 - Лезвия ночи. *1 - книга, демон косы. *20 - душ могущества. *10 - Душ тьмы. *40 - душ страха. *20 - теневых слитков. *5 - душ беспокойства. *5 - душ зрения. *40 - адских слитков. Создается на алтаре. ---- Ярость бездны (Rage the abyss) Файл:Rage_of_the_abyss.png Узнаю гнев бездны! *Урон - 50. *Поджигает врагов. *Огонь проходит сквозь врагов, тем самым можно поджечь целую группу врагов. *Малое отбрасывание. *Безумная скорострельность. *Накладывает ошеломление. *Использует проклятый огонь как топливо. *Макс. место в ячейке 1 Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *2 - Огнемёт. *1 - нелегальные часть оружия. *40 - проклятого пламени. *30 - адских слитков. *5 - души отравления. *2 - пустая банка. *1 - книга демонической косы. *20 - кристалла. *10 - железных слитков. *10 - медных слитков. *30 - адамантитовых слитков. Создается в алтаре. ---- right Адский шторм, пустынный орел, баррете. (HellStorm,The desert eagle,Barretta) Демоническая мощь. *урон - 40. *50% шанс не использовать патрон. *превращает обычные патроны в большие, другие тоже. *Отбрасывание - большое. *При попаданий во врага, накладывает ошеломление и ломает броню. *Скорость - среднее, как у песочной пушки. *Макс. в ячейке - 1. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *Медные слитки - 20. * 2 - нелегальные части оружия. * 2 - мушкет. *души зрения - 10. *души могущества - 10. *Души тьмы -10. *души света - 10. *серебряные слитки - 20. *Крест на цепочке. Создается в святом алтаре. ---- Венерин автомат K47 right *урон - 35. *50% шанс не использовать патрон. *Отбрасывание - среднее. *Скорость - безумное. *Макс. в ячейке - 1. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *1 - снайперская винтовка. *1 - мегаакула. *1 - венерин револьвер. *души зрения - 10. *души могущества - 10. *души разрушения - 10. *Души тьмы -10. *души света - 10. *хлорофитовые слитки слитки - 25. Создается в мифриловом наковальне. ---- DoomHammer Файл:DoomHammer.png DOOM!!! *урон - 110. *отбрасывание высокое. *Макс. в ячейке 1 *Выпускает в направление молота свое магическое отражение, проходя через стены. *Скорость - быстрое. *Ошеломляет. *Разрушает броню. *Проклятие. *Ослабление. *Кровотечение. *Мана - 5. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *Орихалковый молот. *Мясорубка. *Паладин молот. *Душя разрушения. *Душа зрения. *Душа Могущества. Демонический алтарь, мозговой алтарь. ---- Меч метеора (sword of the meteor) right right *Урон - 35. *Hardmod версия, урон - 60. *Скорость - быстрая. *При нанесении урона призывает метеоритные головы, летящие на ближайших врагов. Метеоритные головы имеют свойство автонаводки и прохождения сквозь блоки. *Падает с малым шансом с метеоритной головы - о.25% ---- Большой меч Арториаса (Greatsword of Artorias) Файл:Greatsword_of_Artorias.png Меч, порожденный душой Сифа Великого Волка, стража могилы рыцаря Арториаса Путника Бездны. Для террарий: - И пришел он из края бездны! *урон - 75-100. *отбрасывание высокое. *Макс. в ячейке 1 *Выпускает в направление свою теневую сторону меча, проходя через стены. *Излучает частицы *Скорость - быстрое. *Ошеломляет. *Разрушает броню. *Проклятие. *Ослепление. *Ослабление. *Кровотечение. *Мана - 15. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *50 сломанных мечей героя. *1 - истинный грань ночи. *Все души. Демонический алтарь. ---- Гитара Сатаны топор (Satan the-axe) Файл:Сатана-топор.png Адский тяжелый рок! *урон - 70. *отбрасывание среднее. *Макс. в ячейке 1 *Выпускает в направление гитары демонический бас, проходя через стены. *Скорость - быстрое. *Мана - 5. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *The-axe. *Душя разрушения. *Душа зрения. *Душа Могущества. *Адский камень - 5. Демонический алтарь, мозговой алтарь. ---- Коса грань смерти (Kos_brink_of_death) Файл:Kos_brink_of_death.png Альтернатива ban-hammer. *Урон - 75. *Бонус - создает косу бумеранг. *Отбрасывание - 7. *Макс. в ячейке - 1. *Бонус критического урона - 5%. *Скорость - 10. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *Коса смерти - 2. *Душа нагибатора. *Кости - 400. Демонический алтарь, мозговой алтарь. ---- ImbaDrille right *Урон - 60. *350% Силы Топора. *450% Силы Кирки. *Отбрасывание - Среднее. *Скорость - Безумно быстрая. *Излучает свет. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *DestroyerDrill - 1. *SteampunkDrill - 1. *Душа нагибатора - 25. *Overclock шестеренка - 5. ---- ImbaPicksaw right *Урон - 60. *350% Силы Топора. *450% Силы Кирки. *Отбрасывание - Среднее. *Скорость - Безумно быстрая. *Излучает свет. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *DestroyerPicksaw - 1. *SteampunkDrill - 1. *Душа нагибатора - 25. *Overclock шестеренка - 5. ---- SteamPunkDrill Файл:SteamPunkDrill.png Компактная мощь. *Урон - 45. *160% Силы Топора. *200% Силы Кирки. *Скорость - Безумно быстрая. *Отбрасывание - Среднее. *Излучает свет. *Макс. Место в ячейке 1. Покупается у SteamPunkera. ---- Лунный меч (Lunar Sword) right *Урон - 95. (112 - Осколок луны) *Размер - 8 блоков. *Скорость - быстрая. *Наносит - (Frostburn) *При атаке призывает силу луны - лунные осколки не только атакуют врагов, но и обстреливают их лазером.right *Падает с финального босса. ---- Дьявольский посох (Devil's staff) right *Урон - 40. *Скорость - Быстрая. *Само-наведение. *При выстреле головы летят очень быстро, при обнаружении противника летят к нему. *right *Мана - 8. Выпадает из старшего дьявола. ---- Одержимые вампирские ножи (Obsessed vampire knives) right *Урон - 35. *Отбрасывание - 3.5. *Макс. в ячейке - 1. *Стрельба - 404. *Скорость - безумная. *Бонус - само-наводятся на цель. *Крадут здоровье, накладывают ошеломление. *Скорострельность - на уровне MegaShark. *Недостаток - при продолжительном использовании, урон постепенно падает. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *1 - Вампирские ножи. *10 - кровь вампира. *20 - души ночи. *1 - Волшебный клинок. Алтарь демона. ---- Посох метеора (Staff meteor) right *Урон - 75. *отбрасывание - сильное. *Мана - 12. *Скорость - быстрая. *накладывает - горение. *Описание: Создает четыре метеоритных шара, которые по поведению напоминают валун, когда остановятся само разрушатся. Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *1 - Посох земли. *25 - души ночи. *Может выпасть из босса. ---- Жезл забвения (Wand of oblivion) right *Урон - 60. *отбрасывание - малое. *Мана - 7. *Скорость - Очень быстрая. *накладывает - затемнение. *Описание: Создает толстый луч, который отскакивает от стен, конец луча с малой вероятностью может взрываться в лучи.right Для создания этого оружия вам потребуется: *1 - Теневой жезл. *25 - души ночи. ---- Выдвижная стена (retractable wall) left right Объект который покупается у Steampunker, после победы над големом, это ловушка и дверь одновременно, активируется кнопкой или рычагом, так-же во входе подземелья джунглей его можно найти, если он вас зажмет вы умрете, как от песка. ---- Генератор маны (Generator mana) left Покупается у SteamPunkera, ставится так же как и экстрактор, в радиусе 200 блоков немного пополняет вам ману на 5 очков, может немного выручить в сложных ситуациях. ---- Лазерная ловушка (LazerTrap) center *Урон - 100. *Макс. в ячейке - 999. *Продажа - 1 золотая. Предмет, при установке и активации с помощью проводов, выпускает прямой луч, которая наносит урон и накладывает дебафф В огне! Игрокам наносится тройной урон. Найти эту ловушку можно только в новом данже джунглей. Ловушка наносит магический урон, в связи с чем здоровье восстанавливается при ношении спектральной брони (даже от нипов). ---- Звездная броня (Star Armor) center Броня комплекта 70 защиты. Дает защиту звезд, как при ярости звезд, скорость 20%, урон 25%, магия 15%. Для создания этой брони вам потребуется: *Звездная наковальня - Hardmod. *Звездная пыль - 500 right Делается из самих звезд, и можно применять для зелья. *Метеоритный слиток - 200 right *душа звезд - 50 right *Звездный слиток - 80 right В космосе теперь есть метеоритные острова, и монстры - Hardmod ---- Ключ SteamPunk (Key SteamPunk Dungeon) left *Открывает новое подземелье, мир SteamPunk. *Падает из железных монстров. ---- Ховерпак (Hoverpack) left Объединяет сразу две вещи, джетпака и ховерборда, позволяя взлетать вертикально и горизонтально, удерживая клавишу "S" на 182 фута. Для создания этой аксессуара вам потребуется: *1 - джетпак. *1 - ховерборд. *25 - грибные слитки. *20 - душ полета. ---- Зеркало возрождения (mirror revival) center *Макс. в ячейке - 1. *Используется как аксессуар. *При последнем ударе монстра, спасает своего владельца, телепортируя его домой и пополняя немного здоровья. ---- Щит имперского космоса(Imperial space shield) left Контроль космической власти. *Дает защиту от всех негативных эффектов. *Дает 10 защиты. И защиту команды на 30%. *Дает небольшую прибавку регенераций здоровья и маны. *Получаете световую ауру. Для создания нужно: *Щит паладина. *Щит анкс. *Звезда - 50. *Небесный алтарь.. *кольцо регенераций. *Кольцо маны. *Адамантитовая руда - 100. ---- '''Эмблема бога (The_emblem_of_the_god) right *Дает защиту против всех baff. *Дает 10 защиты. *Объединяет щит паладина. *Позволяет летать - от краски зависит цвет крыльев или Hoverpack. Для создания этой аксессуара вам потребуется: *Щит паладина. *Щит Anx. *Другие аксессуары скомбинированные на скорость и регенерацию и здоровья. ---- Вампирская пуля (vampire bullet) right *Урон 17. *Отбрасывание - Сильное. *Макс. в ячейке - 999 *Крадут немного здоровья. Для создания этого патрона вам потребуется: *50 - Гильза. *Кровь вампира - 1. *Результат: 50 - Вампирская пуля. Создается на мифриловой наковальне. ---- Взрывной_патрон left Подрывает врагов при касаний. *Урон - 17. *Отбрасывание - среднее. *Макс. Место в ячейке - 999 Для создания этого патрона вам потребуется: *10 - Мушкетный патрон. *5 - Гранат. *1 - Душа отравления. Создается на мифриловой наковальне. ---- Радужный патрон Разноцветный выстрел *Урон - 16. *Отбрасывание - среднее. *Макс. Место в ячейке - 999 Для создания этого патрона вам потребуется: *10 - Мушкетный патрон. *5 - Волшебный рог. *5 - Пыльца фей. *1 - Душа отравления. Создается на мифриловой наковальне. ---- Атомный патрон left Разъедает при касании. *Урон - 25. *Отбрасывание - среднее. *Макс. Место в ячейке - 999 Для создания этого патрона вам потребуется: *10 - Мушкетный патрон. *5 - Проклятое пламя. *5 - Гранаты. *1 - Душа отравления. Создается на мифриловой наковальне. ---- Кровавая вода (Blood Water) right *Урон 25. *Отбрасывание - 3. *Макс. в ячейке - 999. *Скорость - Очень быстрая. *Превращают обычные земли в Crimson. ---- Вставляющий_гриб То что Redigit прописал. left + Дает способности, к магической и урона, на 5% - Добавляет вам отчаяния = Убавляя у вас защиту, и здоровье. ---- Зелье - зеркальный щит, отбрасывает почти все атаки обратно на врага. left ---- Зелья бессмертия. дает 10 секунд не уязвимости, помогает в сложных ситуациях. left ---- Радужное зелье. Образует радугу вокруг игрока. left 52px ---- Если съесть радужный гриб, то получаем радужный шлейф. 52px ---- Вольфрамовое щит зеркала. дает 50% защиту команде от попаданий врага, и отбрасывает врагов от него. left ---- Файл:Star_setting.png left Звездная ракетница. использует синие звезды, которые необходимы для маны. Ракетница может стрелять по 4 звезды сразу, которые само-наводятся, потребляет только одну звезду. каждая звезда имеет 35 ущерба и + звездная установка 60 урона, идеально подходит против летающих монстров и боссов, проходят насквозь врагов. ---- Переливающийся гриб. обитает в священных землях, его так-же легко найти, как гриб в порче. left |-|Эффекты= Плавление (melting) thumb|left Один из самых ужасных buff, если игрок его получит, его здоровье начнет стремительно убавляться - 20 сердечек в секунду, действует 5 секунд. Наложить его может лава, и кислотные монстры, кислота. *Если игрок умер от этого эффекта, то он после смерти получит сообщение (Растаял заживо) Статичные объекты right Дерево из плоти На нем растут не фрукты, а настоящие глазные яблоки! * Растет в Crimson биоме, в Hardmod. * Из него выпадает мясная древесина, и живые семена. * Если семена использовать в искажении, будет тот же эффект. Живые_жёлуди left Из них вырастают новые деревья, посадить их можно в искажении и Crimson, в обычном лесном биоме нечего не выйдет. |-|Видео= Как это создается, видео center|300 px center|300 px А дальше, придумываются идеи для будущего творения, и их написания. |-|Картины= Picture Lunar's By'Elisey.png|Lunar за вами наблюдает, всю игру. Picture Lunar's boss By'Elisey.png|Lunar пробудился! Picture Star'kid By'Elisey.png|Star'kid, Альтернативный final босс. Picture_Satan_By'Elisey.png|Можно найти в теневом сундуке, при установке на стену, Каждый день будет Blood moon! При Hardmod - каждый день затмение! Приход монстров увеличен на 25%. Picture Slime's By'Elisey.png|Слизни Picture_Fan-art's_SA-02_By'Elisey.png|Можно найти в пирамиде, на нем изображен андройд, и пирамида, загадка древних, которые посещали террарию. |-|Автор= Теперь можно делать комментарий по (fan-arts) Снова открыт, спасибо за внимание. Напоминаю, "Некоторые идеи были представлены ночью" любая критика приветствуются. ---- Идеи перенесены с того блога суда. ---- Dr.elisey 22:50, января 19, 2012 (UTC) en:User_blog:Dr.elisey/the_fan-arts_bosses_and_ideas_to_diversify_game_is_a_little. Категория:Записи в блоге Категория:Идеи Категория:Dr.Elisey